


Piosenka Lokiego (Loki's Song)

by Ramzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Its Not Permanent, Character Death, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First translation, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Happily Ever After, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Norse Legends, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Retirement, Samookaleczanie, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony isn't Iron Man Anymore, Translation, nic szczegółowego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Loki spędził tysiąc lat szukając swojej Bratniej Duszy, podróżując przez nieboskłon i skacząc między wymiarami w poszukiwaniu tego, którego duch świeci na tyle jasno, by sprowadzić go do domu.Tony miał Znak od urodzenia i wiedział, że jego Bratnia Dusza jest kimś nie z tego świata, ale po latach, kiedy jego serce było łamane raz za razem, po śmierci rodziców, po Nowym Jorku i PTSD oraz utracie Pepper, porzucił ideę miłości, Bratniej Duszy i ignorował Znak na swoim ramieniu.Kiedy Porozumienie z Sokovii rozbiło życie Tony'ego, brunet uciekł i zostawił wszystko za sobą, by zamieszkać samotnie na brzegu jeziora, pijąc i wpatrując się w krajobraz za oknem. Patrząc na przemijające pory roku.Ale pewnego dnia Loki wylądował w jego salonie i Tony musi stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoją Bratnią Duszą oraz nagle musi poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, co odpychał od siebie przez te wszystkie lata.W jakiś sposób razem odkrywają miłość, uzdrowienie i znajdują pokój, który pojawia się tylko w ramionach Bratniej Duszy.A nocami Loki śpiewa Tony'emu, pieśni o Podniebnym Podróżnym i Świetlistym Duchu, który prowadzi go do domu. O dwóch Bratnich Duszach, których więź była tak silna, że nawet śmierć nie mogła ich rozłączyć.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62





	1. ROZDZIAŁ 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loki's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181747) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight) for giving me permission to translate their beautiful work :D I really love this fic since I read summary :D
> 
> Notka od autora:  
> Samookaleczenie ze strony Tony'ego w tym rozdziale nie jest przedstawione obrazowo i zostało wyjaśnione bardzo ostrożnie Ale proszę bądźcie ostrożni, jeśli to jest dla was “trigger”.
> 
> Notka ode mnie:  
> Fic jest zajebisty, serio, a wszelkie błędy są moje i można mi je wypomnieć :D I nie wiem jak to się stało... ale ao3 nie pozwoliło mi 4 razy wstawić tego rozdziału xD raz wstawiałam go o 15:32... potem, jak się zorientowałam, że coś nie poszło, o 23:30... znowu o 1:13 i dopiero o 2:00 mi poszło xD nie mam pojęcia co się stało, ale ważne, że się udało xD
> 
> Edit: 27.03.2020: Usunęłam kilka moich błędów (w stylu spacja między wyrazem a znakiem interpunkcyjnymi xD)

Znak Bratniej Duszy to piękna rzecz, coś z czego można być dumnym, coś dla ukochanego. Zapewnienie, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś przeznaczony tylko dla ciebie. Ktoś kto czeka, żeby cię dotknąć. Ktoś, kto dopełnia cię w każdym szczególe. Ktoś, kto wie, że ich najlepszym dniem w życiu, będzie dzień, kiedy spotkają _ciebie_ po raz pierwszy.

Większość ludzi osiąga dojrzałość płciową, zanim pojawi się ich Znak. Niektórzy ludzie muszą czekać aż osiągnięcia dwudziestu lat. W większości wypadków jest to imię Bratniej Duszy. Czasami jest to symbol, który ją reprezentuje. Rzadko, ale jednak, jest to fraza, wędrująca po całym ramieniu albo na plecach lub odciśnięte nad sercem.

Tak, to wszystko jest piękne.

Mówiono, że kiedy spotkasz swoją Bratnią Duszę, to jest to coś praktycznie widocznego, jak fizyczna reakcja. Niektórzy ludzie opisywali to jako iskierki, kiedy ich oczy się spotykały. Inni mówili, że to jakby byli połączeni sznurkiem, który ich powoli do siebie przyciąga, dopóki nie mogli już dłużej tego znieść i pozostali blisko ze swoimi wybrankami. Czasami, zwłaszcza starsze pokolenia, wspominały o melodii, którą słyszeli, kiedy byli w pobliżu swoich sympatii.

Połączenie Bratnich Dusz było mocniejsze i trwalsze niż małżeństwo, bardziej wiążące niż jakikolwiek legalny kontrakt i przewyższał nawet śmierć. Opowieści mówiły w dawnych czasach o Bratnich Duszach odnajdujących się nawzajem w każdym nowym życiu, pobłogosławieni na tyle, by móc kochać się przez wieki.

Utrata Bratniej Duszy jest bolesna- piękny błękit Znaku zmienia się w biel przypominającą żałobną lilię; fizyczny, głęboki ból, który był nie do zniesienia, który zdawał się osiadać w kościach i nigdy się nie zmniejszać.

Nic dziwnego, że kiedy jeden kochanek umiera, niedługo po nim odchodzi również drugi.

Czasami ludzie rodzili się po tym jak ich Bratnie Dusze odeszły, skazani na życie bez prawdziwej miłości, słowa na ich skórze na zawsze białe. Uczucie pustki w duszy, które próbowali zapełnić przygodami i pieniędzmi.

Czasami ludzie rodzili się w ogóle bez Bratniej Duszy, żaden Znak nigdy nie pojawiał się na ich ciele. Ci ludzie nie czuli potrzeby znalezienia jedynej osoby dla siebie. Mogli swobodnie zakochiwać się i odkochiwać jak tylko chcieli.

Większość ludzi uznawała takie osoby za przeklęte. Część twierdziła, że są to szczęśliwcy.

Tony Stark uważałby się za szczęśliwca, gdyby nie miał Bratniej Duszy. Byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby urodził się po śmierci Bratniej Duszy. Byłby nawet szczęśliwy, gdyby spotkał Bratnią Duszę i ją stracił, byłby szczęśliwy pozwalając się ponieść bólowi.

Ponieważ wszystko było lepsze niż _to_ _._

**ᴥ**

Anthony Edward Stark _urodził_ się ze Znakiem, ale zamiast błogosławieństwem, był on bardziej przekleństwem.

Doktor nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby dziecko wyszło z łona matki już ze znakiem na skórze. Maria i Howard mogli tylko wymieniać zaniepokojone spojrzenia, trzymając synka w ramionach.

Znak miał piękny kolor indygo, zaś litery w języku, którego nikt wcześniej nigdy nie widział, delikatnie oplatały małą rączkę. Nawet Howard, z całym swoim geniuszem i determinacją, nie mógł odkryć w jakim języku Znak Bratniej Duszy jego syna został mu podarowany, ani jakie to imię czy fraza.

Howard chciał to przeegzaminować, dostał na tego punkcie obsesji. Był pewien, że można wyjaśnić to naukowo.

Maria po prostu ubierała dziecko w bluzeczki z długim rękawem i nigdy nie powiedziała na ten temat ani słowa, nie chcąc, żeby jej syn czuł się inny. Modliła się jednak cicho, prosząc żeby nie był to żaden zły omen. Żeby to nie był znak, że jej syn będzie skazany na trudne życie, ani Bratnią Duszę, która go zrujnuje.

I przez kilka lat było dobrze.

Ale tylko przez kilka lat.

Po raz pierwszy stało się jasne, że Bratnia Dusza Tony’ego nie jest całkowicie… normalna… kiedy młody Stark miał cztery lata. Okazało się to pewnego słonecznego poranka, kiedy bawił się w przedszkolu. Ciemnoniebieski napis na jego ramieniu zmienił powoli swój kolor na bladą biel i brunet musiał spędzić tydzień w łóżku, a jego dziecięce serduszko pękało z powodu śmierci Bratniej Duszy. Był zbyt młody, żeby choćby zrozumieć co się dzieje i dlaczego nie może przestać płakać.

Następnego ranka Znak Tony’ego ponownie był niebieski, a nieznane pismo żywe jak nigdy dotąd.

I czteroletnie Stark sięgnął po swoje mazaki i zaczął pisać po znaku, aż jego ręka była czerwona i podrapana, wciąż nie do końca rozumiejąc co się stało. Był zbyt zdenerwowany bólem, jaki odczuwał przez tydzień.

Znowu się to zdarzyło niecałe dwa lata później. Indygo zblakło do bieli i Tony nie poszedł do szkoły, chowając się w swoim pokoju, drapiąc się po ramieniu i wypłakując w bluzkę mamy.

Jeden telefon ze szkoły, kiedy miał siedem lat, i mama musiała go odebrać oraz zabrać do domu. Znak ponownie zbladł do bieli podczas przerwy między lekcjami. Tony wpadł wtedy w prawdziwą histerię.

-Mamo, ale dlaczego?- Tony płakał, wtulając się mocno w kobietę, że prawie ją to bolało.- Dlaczego to się znowu zdarzyło? Dlaczego to tak bardzo boli?

-Słoneczko- wymamrotała Maria, obejmując drżącego syna ramionami i próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa, by wyjaśnić dziecku znaczenie więzi między Bratnimi Duszami.- Tony, słoneczko, większość ludzi ma swoje drugie połówki tu, na Ziemi. Inni mają Bratnie Dusze, które już… których już tu nie ma. Ponieważ niektóre dusze wędrują po niebie, szukając osoby, która by ich dopełniła. Ja sama nie rozumiem co się dzieje- wyznała, całując poplamione łzami policzki.- Ale tylko dlatego, że czegoś nie rozumiemy, nie znaczy że to coś mniej realnego czy mniej ważnego. To, że czegoś nie wiemy, nie oznacza, że to… to…- Głos zadrżał kobiecie.- Tony, tylko dlatego, że czegoś nie rozumiemy nie oznacza, że to coś złego. Jestem pewna, że twoja Bratnia Dusza w takim samym stopniu co ty nie wie co się dzieje. Musimy być cierpliwi i spróbować… spróbować…- Głos Marii w końcu zawiódł i przycisnęła usta do głowy syna, pozwalając by łzy spłynęły i po jej policzkach.

Tony płakał dopóki nie mógł już oddychać, drapiąc Znak na swoim ramieniu aż zaczął krwawić.

**ᴥ**

Tony miał dwanaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy starał się usunąć Znak ze swojego ciała. Szorował to miejsce pumeksem, który natrafił w łazience, dopóki nie znalazła go pokojówka i nie zaczęła krzyczeć, wołając o pomoc i bandaże.

Howard był wściekły. Potrząsał synem, aż Tony się wyrwał, krzycząc by ojciec zostawił go w spokoju.

-Dlaczego sobie to robisz?!- wykrzyczał Howard.- Nie mogę cię bronić przed tobą samym!

-Nienawidzę go!- odkrzyknął młody Stark, przyciskając do siebie krwawiące ramię.

-Kogo?!

-Mojej Bratniej Duszy!- Tony oderwał gazę, by pokazać Howardowi ponownie biały Znak.- On znowu umarł i właśnie za to go nienawidzę!

-Twoja Bratnia Dusza to _on?_ _-_ zapytał Howard i brunet od razu zauważył wyraz zdegustowania na twarzy ojca.

-No cóż- powiedział Tony z gorzkim uśmiechem.- Teraz ty też go nienawidzisz, co?

**ᴥ**

Kiedy Tony miał siedemnaście lat musiał zostać przewieziony do szpitala z powodu poważnych oparzeń. Jego mama płakała tuż obok niego. Stark zaciskał zęby i przykładał zimny kompres do ramienia, odmawiając samemu sobie krzyku.

-Kochanie, _dlaczego?_ Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego się zraniłeś? Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić?!- histeryzowała Maria. Była w takim stanie, że niemalże potrzebowała środku na uspokojenie. Tony zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na łzy mamy.

-Jestem już _zmęczony_ tym, co mi robi.

-C-co?- Maria otarła łzy i sięgnęła do twarzy syna.- O czym ty mówisz, dziecino? Co masz na myśli?

-Pięć razy- odpowiedział pusto Tony.- Moja Bratnia Dusza umarła pięć razy, albo przynajmniej udawała, że umarł. I za każdym razem doprowadzało mnie to praktycznie do szaleństwa i mam. Już. Tego. Dość.

-Oh, kochanie.- Świeże łzy spłynęły po policzkach Marii.- Tony, wypalanie Znaku z ramienia nie zmieni faktu, że twoja Bratnia Dusza istnieje. Znak jest tylko po to, żebyście mogli się znaleźć. Próba zniszczenia go nie wymaże… nie wymaże…

-Może i nie.- Brunet położył dłoń na dłoniach mamy, starając się ją pocieszyć.- Mam jednak nadzieję, że zraniło go to tak bardzo jak mnie. Warto było spróbować.

- _Nóż,_ dziecino- wykrztusiła Maria.- Przyłożyłeś piekielnie gorący nóż do ramienia i okaleczyłeś się i…

-I miałem nadzieję, że i on krzyczał- dokończył młody Stark, odwracając głowę, żeby spojrzeć na ścianę ambulansu, w którym siedzieli.

Trzy dni później Maria stała za drzwiami pokoju Tony’ego, słuchając jak jej syn wszystko tam niszczy, po tym jak oparzenie zniknęło a jego Znak ponownie stał się niebieski.

**ᴥ**

Po raz ostatni próbował wymazać Znak po tym jak jego rodzice umarli.

Rhodey zawiózł Tony’ego na miejsce wypadku. Oboje przeszli się po potłuczonym szkle. Wzdrygnęli się na widok krwi na skałach. A potem wykupili wszystkie rodzaje alkoholu, które wyglądały przynajmniej przyzwoicie i upijali się do nieprzytomności na podłodze mieszkania Rhodey’a.

To właśnie wtedy, chwiejąc się na nogach i ledwo widząc, brunet potarł wyrazy na ramieniu, czując ledwo wyczuwalne, wypukłe krawędzie. Pozwolił sobie na nienawiść do tego, kto był jego Bratnią Duszą i powiedział do najlepszego przyjaciela, żeby zabrał go do studia tatuażu.

 _Maria Collins Carbonell Stark_ zostało wytatuowane wzdłuż ramienia Tony’ego, od barku do nadgarstka, całkowicie zasłaniając znienawidzony niebieski Znak i raniąc Starka na tyle, że mógł chodź na chwilę zapomnieć jakie ma złamane serce. Przynajmniej na kilka dni.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy ktokolwiek zapytał o jego Znak. Nikt nawet go nie wspominał. Nikt nie pytał, czy Tony znalazł swoją Bratnią Duszę. On sam też o tym nie wspominał.

Nie powiedział też nikomu, że tydzień po pogrzebie rodziców jego Znak ponownie zmienił barwę na białą pod tatuażem i że kiedy ponownie stał się koloru indygo niecałą godzinę później… to wymazał każdy mililitr tuszu z ramienia Tony’ego. Imię jego mamy wymazane i zastąpione niebieskimi literami, które prześladowały przez całe życie.

Jedyne co Stark mógł zrobić to nalać sobie kolejną szklankę whisky, zamknąć się w warsztacie i zignorować.

A kiedy wyszedł z jaskini w Afganistanie, w czasie kiedy ratował świat jako Iron Man, Tony stał się ekspertem w ignorowaniu bólu. Ignorowaniu wstrząsów emocjonalnych, które groziły, że rzucą go na kolana za każdym razem kiedy jego pieprzony Znak znowu zmieniał kolor.

W zasadzie stał się w ekspertem w ignorowaniu wszystkiego w takim stopniu, że kiedy Obadiah wyrwał mu reaktor łukowy z piersi, przez jedną nieskończenie długą, niemożliwie bolesną sekundę…

Tony był na tyle zmęczony, że miał nadzieję, że naprawdę umrze.

Może wtedy jego Bratnia Dusza też by umarła.

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

To wszystko sprawiało, że Tony czuł się nieswojo… Sposób w jaki obserwował go Asgardczyk. I nie tylko z powodu tego całego teatrzyku o byciu “ _bogiem”._

Nie, chodziło o coś… innego.

To nie było komfortowe.

Kiedy Iron Man go powalił, nakłaniając do wykonania jakiegoś ruchu, nazywał go nawet “Reniferkiem”, a bóg, czy cokolwiek innego, po prostu patrzył na niego zaszokowany.

Nawet po tym jak Thor wyciągnął rzucającego gniewne spojrzenia Lokiego z transportera S.H.I.E.L.D. i zamknął w szklanej klatce, czarnowłosy szukał wzrokiem Tony’ego, tajemniczy uśmiech czaił się na jego ustach. Jego oczy podążały za nim krok w krok.

I na koniec, kiedy Iron Man wylądował na swojej wieży, aby zmierzyć się z Lokim twarzą w twarz, jego ręka zaczęła niemożliwie swędzieć. Ledwo mógł się skoncentrować. A Loki tylko uśmiechał się złośliwie, jakby o _czymś_ wiedział.

Po tym jak zaczęli rozmowę o problemach z męskością, Loki złapał go za szyję i podniósł, a ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, że wystarczyłoby, żeby Tony się pochylił i by się pocałowali. Nie zrobił tego, oczywiście, że _tego nie zrobił_ _._ Głównie dlatego, że Loki patrzył mu w oczy przez chwilę pełną niepokoju, kiedy jego twarz wydawała się aż nazbyt wrażliwa… Ale po chwili maska wróciła na miejsce, a Loki się uśmiechnął i wyrzucił bruneta przez okno i było dużo ważniejszych rzeczy do martwienia się niż to, że zielone oczy wydawały się patrzeć wprost na duszę miliardera.

Potem- głowica jądrowa. Oraz przerażająca podróż w kosmos i moment, kiedy Tony powinien zginąć… Co za _ulga,_ kilka sekund całkowitej ciszy… ale złapał go Hulk i sprowadził do krainy żywych swoim potężnym rykiem, pobudzając jego serce.

Stark zażartował o pocałunku, wspomniał o schwarmie i zamknął oczy, powtarzając sobie, by nie krzyczeć.

A potem Tony nie myślał o Lokim wcale przez kilka dni, mając za dużo pracy do wykonania. Musieli odbudować miasto, poradzić sobie z kosmitami i wiele innych.

Ale kiedy spał, a przynajmniej ta mała część nocy, którą udawało mu się przespać, pamiętał ze wszystkimi szczegółami _dotyk_ Lokiego.

Moment, kiedy czarnowłosy oplótł swoją długą, wąską dłonią szyję miliardera i podniósł go jakby ten nic nie ważył. Wtedy po raz pierwszy się dotknęli nagą skórą i Tony usłyszał w myślach _melodię_. Kilka linijek utworu, który skomponował na pianinie, kiedy miał dziewięć lat. Pojawiła się i zniknęła, zanim Stark mógł się nad tym lepiej zastanowić. Nie myślał o tym w tamtym czasie, ale przez kilka dni melodia przeplatała się z jego myślami, snami i marzeniami.

I później, kiedy patrzył jak Thor zabiera Lokiego międzywymiarową ścieżką czy też tęczowym mostem, czy cokolwiek to było, zielone oczy Lokiego ponownie spotkały się z czekoladowymi oczyma Tony’ego, a kilka kolejnych taktów piosenki przeleciało przez głowę Tony’ego.

Miliarder wrócił do domu, otworzył butelkę whisky i pił dopóki nie przestał słyszeć melodii.

**ᴥ**

-Tony, co to za piosenka? Od dawna już nic nie nuciłeś, a teraz nawet ja nie mogę pozbyć się tej melodii z głowy.

-Przepraszam.- Stark przeprosił z roztargnieniem Pepper, wpatrując się w ocean przed swoim domem w Kalifornii.

-Nie ma za co- zapewniła Potts, delikatnie masują jego barki.- Po prostu nie grałeś na pianinie od tak dawna czy nawet nie słuchałeś muzyki, że to aż dziwne, słyszeć jak nucisz.

Tony odwrócił się z pół uśmiechem, klepiąc delikatnie jej dłoń. Próbowali tego całego związku i w ogóle, naprawdę się starali. Zatańczyli razem ten jeden cudowny taniec, ich pocałunek był wspaniały, a Pepper była… cóż, rzucała Starka na kolana pod każdym względem. Była wszystkim, czego potrzebował i wszystkim czego chciał, ale oni… oni zwyczajnie starali się za _bardzo_.

Ale od czasu Nowego Jorku… potrzeba bycia aktywnym członkiem Avengers z małym miłym dodatkiem ataków paniki, brunet po prostu nie był… z nią. Nigdy więcej.

Może nigdy nie był. Nie całkowicie. Ponieważ Znakiem Pepper nie był _Anthony_ i Tony, mimo że nie wiedział co oznacza jego, wiedział, że nie oznacza _P_ _epper._ I od czasu Nowego Jorku nawet niebieski Znak bolał głęboko w ramieniu geniusza. Ból był tak mocny, że czasami go paraliżował.

A słodka, perfekcyjna Pepper, ze swoją złotą duszą, zrozumiała wszystko bez potrzeby wyjaśnienia. Po cichu i powoli przenosiła swoje rzeczy z sypialni Tony’ego z powrotem na swoje piętro. Trzymała Starka za rękę w miejscach publicznych, bardziej jednak, żeby zapobiec paraliżujących miliardera lęków, niż dla zmylenia pozorów. I każdego dnia przejmowała trochę więcej władzy w firmie, żeby miliarder mógł przestać się martwić przynajmniej o jedną rzecz.

Za to Stark kupował jej niesamowite prezenty, jako wyrazy cichego “dziękuję”, nosił koszulkę z długim rękawem nawet w upalne dni i nucił tę głupią piosenkę _w kółk_ _o._

W końcu nie mógł już tego wytrzymać, usiadł przy pianinie, pozwalając ogarnąć się melodii i zaczął ją grać. Pozwoliłby granatowy napis na jego ramieniu płonął i grał piosenką, którą skomponował tak dawno temu, którą kochał, a teraz już tylko nienawidził.

Siedział, grał i płakał, a Pepper patrzyła na niego, stojąc w drzwiach, z dłonią na ustach, obserwując mężczyznę, którego kochała.

Patrząc jak zapada się w sobie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak wam się podoba nowy format tekstu? Bo teoretycznie tak to powinno wyglądać xD
> 
> Ah, no i zapraszam na nowe opowiadanko, krótkie bo krótkie, ale fluff (w georg niespodziewany) jest :D [Secret Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565125) oraz do spóźnionego i lekko przeze mnie zapomnianego [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283)
> 
> Następny rozdział: 16.02.2020r. bo niby mam już przetłumaczone, ale jeszcze nie do końca sprawdziłam własne błędy (bo pamiętacie... We die like a man :D tylko ja to sprawdzam, a moj polski też nie jest perfekcyjny xD )


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc...
> 
> **CHAMSKA REKLAMA!**
> 
> (bo kto to czyta?😑) Zapraszam do moich nowych i starych prac ^-^
> 
> Z nowych prac, wstawiłam: 
> 
>   * [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283)
> 
>   * [Secret Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565125) oraz do wersja po angielsku (jako że znalazłam wspaniałą duszyczkę, które mi to zbetowała ^-^) [Secret Baby (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577161)
> 
>   * [Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623073) oraz wersja po angielsku (kolejna kochana duszyczka ^-^) [Wrong Number (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622848)
> 
>   * [First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639873) oraz wersja po angielsku (bo tak, znalazłam aż TRZY dobre duszyczki ^-^) [First Date (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637965)
> 
>   * [Military](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739422) oraz wersja po angielsku (bo Brittany jest super ^-^) [Military (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738174)
> 
> 

> 
> A ze starych? W starym składzie mamy oczywiście:
> 
>   * [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960) (pierwsza część do Game of Love :D )
> 
>   * [Depresja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061716) oraz wersja po angielsku (Bo helloł... ma się ten urok osobity :D ) [Depression (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061305)
> 
>   * [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235)
> 
>   * [Everyone Desire It, Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477387) (oczywiście, że staruszka EDI,A :D )
> 
> 

> 
> Edit: 27.03.2020: Usunęłam kilka moich błędów (w stylu spacja między wyrazem a znakiem interpunkcyjnymi xD)

Znowu był biały.

Tony patrzył na Znak, zastanawiając się leniwie co się stało tym razem. Był zbyt pijany, żeby się tym naprawdę przejmować.

Z biegiem lat Stark zobojętniał od bólu, który odczuwał za każdym razem, kiedy ten przeklęty Znak zmieniał barwę. Niezależnie w którą stroną.

Teraz ból wydawał się być gorszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Był trudniejszy do zignorowania od czasu Nowego Jorku. Pogorszyło się po Mandarynie. Zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej po Porozumieniu z Sokovii, które zabrało mu z rąk wszystko, co uważał, że kocha.

Zabrało nawet _Rhodey’a._ Nigdy tak naprawdę nie pozbierał się po wypadku z Vision’em i Falcon’em. I chociaż Rhodey próbował cały czas do niego jakoś dotrzeć, Tony go odpychał.

Tak było lepiej.

Tony czuł się, jakby wszystkim zatruwał życie, jakby wszystko co mówił było jakąś trucizną. Nawet nie mógł przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co większość jego starej drużyny bez kłótni. Nie mógł rozmawiać z prasą bez wypomnień starych spraw. A od czasu kiedy Pepper… Odkąd Pepper…

Stark chwycił szklankę nieco mocniej, starając się nie myśleć o rudowłosej.

_Boże, myślenie o niej nadal boli._

Potts nie była w stanie tego znieść po Extremis. Próbowała, ale Tony był zbyt często nieobecny, żeby jej pomóc, kiedy go potrzebowała. Odeszła wtedy, a on jej na to pozwolił, wiedząc, że nie może jej zaoferować nic więcej. Po mieście krążyły jednak plotki o nowej superbohaterce, która nazywała siebie Rescue i ratowała świat. I Stark od razu wiedział, że to ona.

Tak było dobrze. Tak było lepiej.

Pepper potrzebowała… Potrzebowała czegoś więcej niż Tony. To było w porządku. Rhodey potrzebował kogoś lepszego niż Tony i to też było w porządku.

 _Wszyscy_ potrzebowali czegoś więcej niż Tony, a to znaczyło, że _nikt_ go nie potrzebował i to był po prostu… w porządku.

Nawet jego firma działała sama przez większość dni. Miliarder podpisywał tylko dokumenty w razie najwyższej potrzeby i odpowiadał na telefony, tylko kiedy naprawdę musiał.

Nawet nie mieszkał już w Nowym Jorku. Nie zawracał sobie też nigdy głowy odbudowywaniem domu w Kalifornii.

Avengers… może coś robili, może nie. Tony nie wiedział. Nie obchodziło go to. Nie był już częścią zespołu. Nie był mile widziany. A Zimowy Żołnierz zdawał się wskoczyć na zwolnione miejsce obok Kapitana wręcz idealnie i to… To też było po prostu… Geniusz dopił drinka i przestał o tym myśleć.

Teraz żył własnym życiem z dala od świata. Nie chciał już mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Nic go nie interesowało. Nic go nie ciekawiło. W rzeczywistości, poza okazyjnym paleniem Znaku, Tony _nie czuł_ ostatnio niczego. Po prostu chodził cały dzień w pewnego rodzaju odrętwieniu czy oszołomieniu i kładł się spać samotnie.

Siadał przy biurku w wielkim domu z widokiem na gigantyczne jezioro, który znajdował się ledwo w granicach Stanów Zjednoczonych, i pił swoją szkocką.

Każdej nocy grał na pianinie.

Majsterkował w pracowni bez robotów.

I zastanawiał się, jak u diabła jest to możliwe, że był ledwo po czterdziestce, a już ma dość życia.

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

Być może to… to uderzenie pioruna sprawiło, że Tony upuścił szklankę. Kryształ się rozbił, a ciemny alkohol rozlał na podłodze.

Nie piorun. Może to coś ciężkiego wylądowało? Przypominało hałas, jaki robił Thor, kiedy bezceremonialnie lądował w wieży Avengers. Za każdym razem przybywał głośno i pozostawiał po sobie wypalone ślady na zbyt drogich podłogach miliardera.

_Denerwujące._

Ale czy na tyle mu zależało, żeby tam iść? Tony westchnął, drapiąc się nieświadomie po ramieniu.

Mężczyzna podniósł się i ruszył do głównego salony, ciągnąc stopy po schodach i chwytając się poręczy dla zachowania równowagi. Zastanawiał się już chyba tysięczny raz dlaczego nie mógł osiąść w prawdziwym domku w środku niczego, a nie w rezydencji, która _udawałą_ chatkę. Naprawdę, dwa piętra i około pięćset metrów kwadratowych za dużo dla samego miliardera. Ale Tony Stark nigdy nie posiadał niczego skromnego i podejrzewał, że nigdy nie będzie.

Brunet sięgnął po piwo z lodówki, nie chcąc stawiać czoła tajemniczym hałasom bez alkoholu w dłoni. Geniusz otworzył drzwi do salony i zatrzymał się wpół kroku, patrząc martwym wzrokiem na widok, który miał przed sobą.

-Oh, to…- Głęboki głos niespodziewanego gościa był skołowany.- Nie _tego_ się spodziewałem.

-Loki.- Tony zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem, ale tak naprawdę nie był to śmiech. Co z tego, że niedowierzanie było w stu procentach prawdziwe… jeśli Tony nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz się śmiał?- Co _ty_ tu, kurwa, robisz?

-To…- Wysoki mężczyzna obrócił się wokół własnej osi, rozglądając się bacznie po otoczeniu.- Jest bardzo dobre pytanie.

Tony obserwował go przez minutę, ale bóg nie powiedział już nic więcej, cały czas wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami we wszystko, co znajdowało się w pokoju.

-Cóż… Chcesz może piwa?- zapytał zmęczonym głosem miliarder, a Loki uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Jestem pewien, że to była długa podróż z… skądkolwiek przybywasz. I nadal jestem przyzwoitym gospodarzem, jeżeli już niczym więcej. Więc…. Piwa?

-To propozycja do przyjęcia. Tak.- Czarnowłosy wpatrywał się w drewniany sufit pokoju.- Tak, myślę, że drink mógłby… pomóc.

Miliarder przewrócił oczami na formalny i protekcjonalny ton boga, ale odwrócił się i poszedł do kuchni po drugą butelkę. Był świadom zielonych oczu, które śledziły każdy jego ruch.

-Powiedz mi, Stark- zaczął Loki, a Tony ukrył dreszcz za kaszlem, zaskoczony, że w ogóle coś poczuł i nienawidząc tego, co się stało, kiedy usłyszał ten głęboki głos.

-Co takiego mógłbym ci powiedzieć, Odinson? A może jednak _Laufeyson?_ Nigdy nie byłem pewien całego tego rodzicielskiego… czegoś.- Tony mówił z sarkazmem, docinał bohu, ale jego słowa wydawały się puste, bez wcześniejszej przekory.- Albo może, skoro jesteśmy w dostatecznie przyjacielskich stosunkach, żebyś wpadał do mnie do domu bez zaproszenia, powinienem zwracać się do ciebie “ _Loki_ ”?

Bóg zmrużył oczy. Jego słowa były pełne złośliwości, którą Tony próbował przekazać, ale mu się nie udało:

-Powiedz mi, _Anthony,_ twoje ramię wciąż cię kłopocze? Czy może porzuciłeś już próby zdarcia mojego imienia ze swojej skóry?

Tony się zaśmiał, opierając głową o drzwi lodówki. Jego śmiech był tak załamujący się, że Loki położył dłoń na sercu, pocierając niezręcznie znajdujący się tam Znak.

-Oczywiście, że to _twój_ Znak.- Tony śmiał się dalej, ale tym razem Loki cofnął się o krok, wzdrygając na jego brzmienie.- _Oczywiście,_ że jest twój.

-Ja…- Loki zawahał się, nagle niepewny co ma powiedzieć.- Nie rozumiem co w tym takiego śmiesznego.

-To wcale nie jest śmieszne.- Brunet trzasnął drzwiami od lodówki, podając butelkę bogu.- To _wcale_ nie jest śmieszne.

**ᴥ**

-Kiedy pojawił się po raz pierwszy?- zapytał Loki, tocząc pustą butelkę między dłońmi.- Mój Znak. Kiedy go zyskałeś?

-Urodziłem się z nim- odpowiedział gładko Tony.

-Naprawdę?- Czarnowłosy podniósł brwi zaskoczony.- Urodziłeś się z nim? To raczej, um…

-Tak, wiem. Słyszałem już chyba wszystko o tym, jakim byłem dziwakiem przez całe swoje życie.- Geniusz nie patrzył na boga, więc nie zauważył przebłysku złości na jego twarzy.- Nie było źle na początku- kontynuował brunet.- Dzieciaki nie rozumieją takich rzeczy, więc nosiłem bokserki czy bluzki na krótki rękaw, nie zdając sobie sprawy, co to znaczy. Rozumiesz, nie tylko miałem już Znak, ale również był on w języku, który nie istniał. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak wielkiego dziwaka to ze mnie robiło.

-Mój język istnieje od tysiącleci- sprzeciwił się Loki.- To, że śmiertelnicy go nie rozumieją, nie oznacza, że nie istnieje.- Tony tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Może to i prawda, ale nie powstrzymało to mojego ojca od patrzenia na mnie jakbym był…

-Nawet nie waż się jeszcze raz powiedzieć “ _dziwak_ ”- ostrzegł czarnowłosy, a w jego oczach pojawił się gniew. Geniusz go zignorował.

-Jakbym był _dziwakiem._ Ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, jak zaczął na mnie patrzeć, kiedy odkrył, że moją Bratnia Duszą jest mężczyzną. To już był zupełnie inna para kaloszy…- Brunet zamilkł na chwilę i napił się piwa, żeby się uspokoić.- To była zupełnie inna rozmowa, zupełnie inny przykład wzorowego wychowanie Howard’a. Mama nigdy się tym nie przejmowała, ale tata? Tak, zależało mu.

-Anthony…- Loki zaczął ostrożnie.- Wiesz, równie dobrze co ja, że nie mamy wpływu na płeć naszej Bratniej Duszy.- Miliarder ponownie wzruszył ramionami, jednak tym razem przeszedł go nagły dreszcz.

-Tak czy owak, pierwszą rzeczą, która naprawdę pogorszyła moją… sytuację, miała miejsce, jak miałem cztery lata.

-Co się wtedy stało?- Bóg pochylił się do przodu, słuchając uważnie wszystkiego, co mówił Tony, próbując ocenić emocje na jego twarzy.

Tyle że _nie było_ tam żadnych emocji. Stark był jak pusta kartka, jego głos nigdy nie tracił równej, martwej tonacji. Brunet praktycznie się też nie poruszał. Wyglądał jak zamrożony na swoim krześle, gdy mówił, a to sprawiało, że Lokiego… bolało.

-Kiedy miałem cztery lata,- zaczął powoli Tony,- umarłeś po raz pierwszy. A przynajmniej po raz pierwszy za mojego życia.- I spędziłem cały tydzień w łóżku, płacząc, aż zaczynałem wymiotować. A nawet nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego moje serce zostało wyrwane mi z piersi. Czterolatki rozumieją czym są Bratnie Dusze, wiesz? Ale nie rozumieją tak naprawdę śmierci.

Loki przełknął z trudem ślinę, wspominając zdarzenie, które miało miejsce kilkadziesiąt ziemskich lat wcześniej, na jednej z wojen, podczas której włócznia przeszyła mu serce. Leżał wtedy w strefie bitwy przez wiele dni, a jego ciało leczyło się tak wolno, że czasami myślał, że jego magia w ogóle nie działa i że umrze na błotnistym polu na planecie bez nazwy. W końcu się wyleczył, ale zajęło mu to kilka dni. Nie przyszło mu wtedy do głowy, że jego Bratnia Dusza mogła pomyśleć, że umarł.

-I… czułeś to?- wyszeptał Loki.- Czułeś, kiedy ja…

-Kiedy umarła moja Bratnia Dusza? Tak, było wspaniale, dzięki.

-Nie umarłem wtedy tak naprawdę.- dodał czarnowłosy.- Posiadam niesamowite zdolności regeneracyjne. Rozumiesz, bycie bogiem i takie tam. Czasami trwa to dłużej niż zwykle. Jeśli to… Jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie.

-Nie jest.- Brunet skończył piwo i wrzucił butelkę do śmietnika, pozwalając jej odbić się głośno od kosza.- Absolutnie nie.

Loki machnął dłonią i butelka uniosła się z podłogi, żeby po chwili trafić do kosza. Tony zignorował pokaz magii.

-Około moich piątych urodzin,- kontynuował miliarder,- zrobiłeś to ponownie. I znowu w drugiej klasie. I za każdym razem…- Stark zaczął pukać palcem w swoją klatkę piersiową, gdzie przez lata znajdował się reaktor łukowy.- Za każdym razem ten ból mnie powalał. Leżałem całe dnie w łóżku, nie mogąc robić nic innego niż płakać. Nie mogłem oddychać. Nie mogłem jeść. Moja mama siedziała ze mną i mówiła mi…

Tony przestał nagle mówić i wstał w poszukiwaniu kolejnego drinka.

-Co ci powiedziała?- zapytał Loki, coraz bardziej ciekawy, ze względu na wzmiankę o matce Tony’ego, która wywołała pierwsze emocje na twarzy miliardera, które bóg widział tego wieczoru.

-To nie ma teraz znaczenia.- Miliarder wzruszył ramionami.- To była okropna rada i nie pomogła mi. Nie rozumiałem jej wtedy, a teraz już nie dbam, żeby ją zrozumieć.

-Rozumiem.- Bóg odczekał chwilę zanim zadał kolejne pytanie.- Kiedy był następny raz? Kiedy umarłem po raz kolejny?

-Kiedy miałem dwanaście lat- odpowiedział brunet i to było wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć o tym szczególnym wypadku. Wrócił ponownie na kanapę i wyjrzał przez okno.

Loki zastanawiał się nad słowami Starka przez dłuższy czas, a potem ściągnął skórzaną kurtkę i wstał, żeby położyć ją na oparciu krzesła. Ubrany już tylko w tunikę bez rękawów i spodnie, przeszedł kilka kroków, które dzieliło go od miliardera. Klęknął przed Tony’m, czekając cierpliwie, aż geniusz w końcu na niego spojrzy.

-Dwanaście- powtórzył Loki i przesunął palcami po kilku małych bliznach na bicepsie, które wyglądały jak..

-A niech mnie- skomentował Stark.- Pumeks.

Loki przesunął palce do kolejnej, szerszej blizny. Jeden jej koniec był płaski, a drugi zagięty w nierówny łuk.

-Siedemnaście- powiedział krótko Tony.- Nóż. Starałem się wypalić go z ramienia. Żebyś to poczuł.

-Tak, to było dość bolesne.- Czarnowłosy uniósł brew.- Na tyle bolesne, że myślałem, że moja Bratnia Dusza zginęła.

Tony odwrócił wzrok, ale Loki i tak zauważył delikatny uśmiech w kąciuku jego ust.

**ᴥ**

-Nadal tu jesteś?- Tony miał zmęczony głos, kiedy witał Lokiego wczesnym rankiem następnego dnia.- Boże, nadal tu jesteś.- Loki odwrócił się od okna z uniesioną brwią i niepewnym uśmiechem.

-Miłego poranka, Anthony.

-Wystarczy Tony, Reniferku.

Loki zignorował uszczypliwe przezwisko, obserwując uważnie mężczyznę.

-Nie spałeś zbyt długo.- Czarnowłosy bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.- Właściwie to powiedziałbym nawet, że ostatniej nocy nie spałeś wcale.- Wyraz twarzy Tony’ego nawet się nie zmienił.

-Komentowanie nawyków związanych ze snem innych ludzi jest uznawane za dziwne.

-Wybacz mi.- Bóg ugodowo podniósł ręce.- Po prostu trudno mi zignorować twoje zmagania z naszą…

-Z naszym _niczym-_ dokończył miliarder, przerywając Lokiemu, zanim zdążył wspomnieć więź łączącą ich dusze. Zanim bóg zdążył dać do zrozumienia, że i tak są ze sobą połączeni.- Odprowadzę cię do drzwi, jeżeli będę musiał być aż tak grzeczny, a w przeciwnym razie wyjście jest w _tamtą stronę.-_ Geniusz wskazał przez ramię kierunek i zaczął przeszukiwać lodówkę, wykładając z niej jajka i warzywa na blat.

Usta Lokiego drgnęły na chwilę, układając się w łagodny uśmiech.

-Nie zapytałeś, dlaczego tu jestem, Anthony.

-Ponieważ mnie to nie obchodzi.- Stark włączył kuchenkę, a bóg podszedł bliżej, obchodząc go dookoła.- I wystarczy _Tony._ Nie Anthony.

-Ciebie szczerze to _nie_ obchodzi- zauważył Loki, naprawdę zaskoczony.- Próbowałem zniszczyć twój mały świat, sprowadzając na niego kosmiczną armię, żeby go unicestwić, a teraz pojawiam się w twoim malutkim domku, a ty nawet nie masz do mnie żadnych pytań. Po prostu… zaoferowałeś mi alkohol i poszedłeś do łóżka. Nawet kiedy odkryłeś, że to _moje_ imię jest na twojej skórze i że to moja wina, że cierpiałeś jako dziecko... Naprawdę cię to nie obchodzi.

-Mój dom nie jest _mały.-_ Tony prychnął zirytowany, po raz kolejny zaskakując sam siebie, że w ogóle zareagował.- Nieważne. Nie obchodzi mnie to czy myślisz, że mój dom jest mały. Mam cię nakarmić zanim sobie pójdziesz, czy nie muszę tego robić?

-Nie nawykłem do jedzenia.

-Naprawdę?- Brunet rozbił jajka na patelni.- Bo Thor zawsze jadł jakby świat miał się skończyć każdej nocy o zachodzie słońca.

-Tak, cóż, Thor Odinson stawia sobie za życiową misję cieszyć się wszystkim co robi, niezależnie czy to jedzenie, walka czy pieprzenie się- szydził bóg, chociaż w jego głosie było słychać… gorycz.

Wydawało się, że Tony tego nie zauważył i skinął tylko głową.

-Mogłem się domyślić.

Loki patrzył w milczeniu przez kilka minut, jak Tony metodycznie miesza jajka, kroi warzywa i smaży wszystko na patelni. Miliarder ani razu nie próbował zaczynać rozmowy, ledwo mrugał. Jego twarz pozostawała zupełnie bez wyrazu.

Tak jakby mężczyzna nie czuł _nic_ i właśnie to najbardziej niepokoiło Lokiego. Dręczyło go to na tyle, że jego dłoń ponownie zaczęła bezmyślnie pocierać Znak nad sercem.

Tony syknął i prawie upuścił talerz, żeby podrapać się po lewym bicepsie.

 _Oh, to… interesujące,_ pomyślał Loki.

-Coś cię dręczy?- zapytał tak swobodnie, jak tylko mógł, starając się jednak nie brzmieć wyjątkowo protekcjonalnie. Kusiło go jednak, żeby być irytującym, tylko po to, żeby dostać od tego człowiek jakąkolwiek reakcję. Od tego człowieka, który miał być jego Bratnią Duszą.

Geniusz przeszedł obok boga, jakby w ogóle go tam nie było i usiadł przy stole. Postawił przed sobą talerz i nawet wziął pierwszy kęs, zanim pofatygował się z odpowiedzią.

-To pewnie przez atrament Znaku. Znowu zmienia kolor, ponieważ, _oczywiście,_ nie umarłeś.

-Zmienia kolor- powiedział Loki, powoli stukając palcem o brodę.- Za każdym razem? Z każdą śmiercią i… każdym powrotem?

-Tak.

-I boli? Za każdym razem?- Ręce czarnowłosego drżały z powodu współczucia, które nagle poczuł do mężczyzny.

-Za każdym razem.- Tony znowu zaczął jeść, a Loki patrzył na niego, pogrążony we własnych myślach, dopóki Stark nie odchrząknął i nie wskazał głową w stronę kontuaru.

Odwracając się, bóg zobaczył talerz z połową omletu, z którego nadal ulatywała para, a który przygotował Tony.

-Oh. Ty… Ugotowałeś dla mnie.

-Gotowałem dla _siebie._ Po prostu zrobiłem za dużo. Więc nie pozwól, żeby się zmarnowało.

Loki nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wkradł się mu na usta i ostrożnie wziął talerz, siadając naprzeciwko Tony’ego przy małym stoliku.

-Dziękuję, Anthony.

-Poważnie. Wystarczy Tony.

**ᴥ**

-Od jak dawna tu mieszkasz?- Loki dołączył jakiś czas później do Tony’ego przy dużym, nakrytym obrusem stoliku niedaleko jeziora, patrząc na wodę.

-Od kilku lat- odpowiedział automatycznie Stark, ale bóg wiedział, że miliarder nie był tak naprawdę zaangażowany w rozmowę.

-I jesteś tu szczęśliwy? Bez technologii, bez ekstrawaganckich przyjęć i drogich garniturów. Bez… ludzi?- naciskał bóg.- Jestem zaskoczony. Nie pomyślałbym, że ktoś taki jak ty…

-Dla mnie jest w porządku- przerwał Tony.- Po prostu w porządku.

-Słyszałem o próbie rozbicia twojej drużyny.- Loki machnął ręką, przywołując krzesło z drugiej strony stołu i siadając na nim z gracją.- Porozumienie, czyż nie?

-Tak.

-Kosztowało cię to nie tylko twoich przyjaciół. Prawie również twoje życie, prawda?

-Tak.

Bóg zamilkł, zniechęcony lakonicznymi odpowiedziami geniusza.

Stark po prostu siedział ze stopami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. W jednej ręce trzymał butelkę wody, a drugą bezmyślnie przekręcał śrubokręt między palcami.

-Wiesz, nigdy tak naprawdę… nie umarłem- spróbował ponownie Loki.- Zabicie boga jest niezwykle trudne i wydaje mi się, że trudniej jest zakończyć ich życie niż innych. Za każdym razem…- Bóg postukał palcem we własne ramię, gdzie u Tony’ego znajdował się jego Znak.- Za każdym razem otrzymywałem takie obrażenia, których żaden śmiertelnik, nie byłby w stanie przeżyć. Ja po prostu się leczyłem, bez względu na to czy miałoby to zająć dzień czy tydzień.

Miliarder skinął głową, potwierdzając, że usłyszał co powiedział czarnowłosy, jednak nie skomentował tego. Przez ponad godzinę siedzieli w ciszy.

-Dlaczego tu jesteś, Loki?- zapytał w końcu Stark, nie odwracając się i mówiąc w stronę wody.

-Myślałem, że cię to nie obchodzi- powiedział czarnowłosy z uśmiechem, a potem zmarszczył brwi, kiedy brunet nie chwycił przynęty.- Znalazłem się w złej sytuacji, byłem ciężko ranny, więc zamiast uciekać, postanowiłem teleportować się do domu.

-Więc jak tu trafiłeś? Nawet sam Nick Fury ze swoim przerażającym, wszystkowidzącym okiem nie wie, gdzie jest to miejsce.

-Mówiłem ci. Przeniosłem się do _domu_ \- powtórzył czarnowłosy.

-To jakaś zagadka?- W głosie Tony’ego pojawił się cień irytacji.- Ponieważ, muszę powiedzieć, że mój poziom cierpliwości dla wszelkich światowych bzdur gwałtownie spadł od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

-To, co chcę, powiedzieć to to, że kiedy zebrałem _Sei_ _ð_ _r,_ moją magię, i poprosiłem, żeby zabrała mnie do domu, zamiast wylądować w Asgardzie, nawet jeżeli nie jestem tam mile widziany, czy nawet w Jotunheim’ie… przeniosło mnie do ciebie.

Dłoń Tony’ego zacisnęła się na krótko wokół butelki z wodą, miażdżąc ją. Jego twarz pozostawała jednak niezmieniona.

-Twoja magia myśli, że jestem… że _ja_ jestem twoim domem?

-Jesteśmy Bratnimi Duszami, Anthony- zauważył Loki.- Czy to tak wiele, że moja magia to rozpoznaje? Że moja magia przeniosła mnie do ciebie zamiast wysłać mnie gdzieś, gdzie byłbym sam?

-Więc również masz Znak?- Tony machnął niejasno w jego stronę ręką.- Twoje uniwersum również uważa, że jesteśmy Bratnimi Duszami?

-Dzielimy to samo uniwersum, Anthony.

-Tak. Więc masz Bratnia Duszę. I to… jestem ja.

-Tak- odpowiedział cicho Loki, przechylając głowę do tyłu, starając się złapać słabe promienie słoneczne, czekając aż Stark ponownie się odezwie.

-Od jak dawna go masz?- Głos Tony’ego drżał odrobinę, a czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się na nutę emocji, którą w nim było słychać. Bóg nie odwrócił się jednak, by spojrzeć na miliardera, dając Tony'emu prywatność, aby poczuł, że mu to nie przeszkadza.

-Anthony, mam twój Znak na mojej skórze już od ponad tysiąca lat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: (jeżeli dobrze policzyłam xD) 22.02.2020
> 
> Ogólnie rozdziały będą wstawiane co tydzień, jeżeli jest wstawiana EDI,A to w niedzielę, jeżeli nie- w sobotę ^-^
> 
> Miłego i do zobaczenia za tydzień


	3. ROZDZIAŁ 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ^-^
> 
> Edit: 27.03.2020: Usunęłam kilka moich błędów (w stylu spacja między wyrazem a znakiem interpunkcyjnymi xD)

Loki wziął mały kęs swojego steku, chociaż nie czuł prawdziwej potrzeby, żeby jeść. Nie chciał jednak _nie_ jeść czegoś, co Tony zrobił specjalnie dla niego.

Tego wieczoru Stark po raz pierwszy, od kiedy bóg wpadł do niego bez zaproszenia, celowo przygotował posiłek dla dwóch osób, grilując dwa duże steki z warzywami.

-Jesteś doskonałym kucharzem- skomentował Loki, popijając mięso winem.

-To tylko stek- odpowiedział Tony, a czarnowłosy powoli pokiwał głową, biorąc kolejny kęs. Próbował wymyślić, jak wciągnąć bruneta w głębszą rozmowę.

-Jak długo planujesz zostać?- zapytał nagle miliarder.- Mam na myśli _tutaj._ Jak długo planujesz zostać _tutaj?_

Loki podniósł wzrok, zastanawiając się nad swoją odpowiedzią, zanim powiedział:

-Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie miałem w planach tu przybywać, nie miałem też z pewnością daty wyjazdu. Czy chciałbyś, żebym odszedł? Zrobię to, jeśli moja obecność stanie się dla ciebie męcząca.

-Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa- odpowiedział krótko Tony.- Taki jest sens życia pośrodku pustkowia.

-Jeśli to nie będzie zbyt duży problem- zaczął ostrożnie Loki.- Czuję się tu… zrelaksowany. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Byłbym bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc pokryć koszty utrzymania, jeśli pozwolisz mi zostać, albo mógłbym zapewnić jedzenie lub…

-Jestem miliarderem- przerwał bogu.- I wciąż się wzbogacam odkąd przestałem wydawać pieniądze na ekstrawaganckie bronie dla drużyny i trzy tysiące dolarów na garnitur na imprezy charytatywne. Koszty utrzymania tego miejsca nie są nawet zauważalne na moim koncie bankowym. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś coś wnosił.

-Myślę, że to sprawiedliwe.- Wyższy mężczyzna wrócił do jedzenia, nie wiedząc jak przyjąć wybuch Starka. To było wszystko co powiedział od ich pierwszej rozmowy o jego Znaku, mimo że bóg starał się go wciągnąć w rozmowę. Czarnowłosy nie był pewien, jak odpowiedzieć.

-Gdzie spałeś?

-Oh, nie śpię- odpowiedział Loki automatycznie.- W każdym razie niezbyt często. Nie jest to całkowicie konieczne.

-Możesz spać ze mną na dole- powiedział miliarder, przeżuwając stek.- Nie _ze mną._ W jednej z wolnych sypialni. Są chyba cztery, więc wybierz sobie którąś. Moja to ta duża na końcu korytarza, więc nie tą.

-Oh, um… dziękuję.- Bóg był bardziej niż zadowolony z propozycji i nie zamierzał jej odrzucić.- Dziękuję, Anthony.

Tony podniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi, jakby sobie coś dopiero uświadomił.

-I mam jakieś dodatkowe ciuchy. Jeśli zmęczysz się tymi wszystkimi skórami. Chociaż jesteś wyjątkowo wysokim draniem i możesz się nie zmieścić. Ale jeśli chcesz, to możesz spróbować.

-Coś nie tak z moim ubraniem?- zapytał Loki autentycznie zmieszany. Lubił nosić skóry i podobało mu się w jaki sposób przylegały do jego ciała. Lubił też ich kolor.- Czy jest to dla ciebie nieprzyjemne do oglądania?

-Nie, ale wyglądasz jakbyś należał do jakieś renesansowej opowieści i sprzedawał tam baranią skórę.- Tony przewrócił oczami.- Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale to nie może być bardziej wygodne niż zwykłe jeansy. Skóra jest… ładna, ale…- Loki uśmiechnął delikatnie, a jego oczy płonęły wewnętrznym blaskiem.

-Czy _podoba_ ci się jak wyglądam w skórach, Anthony?

-Powiedziałem, że nie mam nic przeciwko- wymamrotał brunet i wyszedł, żeby odłożyć talerz do zlewu.- Więc przestań zachowywać się, jakbym powiedział coś innego.

Bóg nic nie odpowiedział, ale kiedy Stark odwrócił się z powrotem w jego stronę, wyraźnie zaparło mu dech w piersi. Loki siedział nadal przy stole w granatowych jeansach i jasnozielonej koszulce. Jego włosy wyglądały na kruczoczarne na tle materiału, a kiedy ponownie spojrzał na miliardera, jego oczy były koloru tak głębokiej zieleni, że Tony musiał odchrząknąć, zanim ponownie mógł mówić.

-To...To niezła sztuczka.

-Tak. Iluzja jest dość przydatna- skomentował czarnowłosy i wziął kolejny łyk wina. Oczy błyszczały mu z rozbawienia, kiedy wzrok Tony’ego ponownie spoczął na jego ciele i zaczął je oglądać.

Być może bóg powinien czuć się źle z tym, że cały czas drażni Starka, kiedy wszystko co kiedykolwiek Loki przyniósł mu w życiu to ból i smutek.

Ale, siedząc po raz pierwszy od stuleci w towarzystwie Bratniej Dusz, dziura w sercu Lokiego wydawała się nie boleć aż tak bardzo. Czuł się niemal swobodnie, nawet bez ochronnej warstwy tak dużej ilości skóry i materiału.

A kiedy oczy Tony’ego zabłysnęły zainteresowaniem, gdy bóg wstał- Loki nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu.

Być może Tony mimo wszystko nadal był w stanie coś czuć.

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

Może i obudził go koszmar, ale to niespodziewane uczucie obecności innej osoby w pokoju sprawiło, że Tony usiadł nagle na łóżku.

-Spokojnie, Anthony.- Głos Lokiego wydawał się o wiele głębszy w ciemnościach.- Nie ma potrzeby się martwić.

- _Nie ma się czym martwić._ Po prostu… stoisz w moim pokoju w środku nocy. Bo to coś, co normalni, dobrze wychowani ludzie robią.- Głos Tony’ego był przerażony, a Loki poczuł, że robi krok w jego stronę zanim mógł się powstrzymać. Już po niego sięgał.

-Odsuń się- rozkazał Tony.- _Odsuń się!_

Słowa były niepewne, ale pełne _gniewu,_ więc Loki automatycznie zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, wycofując się z powrotem do drzwi.

-Śniłeś o bitwie z Chitauri- powiedział łagodnie czarnowłosy po długiej chwili ciszy. Stark skinął głową w ciemnościach.

Minął kolejny moment zanim miliarder odezwał się ponownie.

-Dziura prowadząca w nicość. Kiedy moja zbroja się wyłączyła. Prawie umarłem. Myślałem, że umarłem. _Chciałem_ umrzeć. Ale nie umarłem. I teraz mam o tym koszmary.

-To… Smuci mnie, że to ja jestem przyczyną twojego cierpienia- przyznał Loki.- Nie potrafię wyjaśnić, dlaczego to zrobiłem, ale i tak chciałbym cię prosić o wybaczenie.

-Thor to wytłumaczył- powiedział zmęczony Stark.- Wyjaśnił nam przeważającą część. Kontrola umysłu. Jak musiałeś pójść na odwyk. Jak zostałeś pozbawiony magii. To wszystko było bardzo nordycko mitologiczne i nieziemskie i jestem pewien, że przed Nowym Jorkiem byłoby nie do uwierzenia, ale po… po Nowym Jorku to był tylko kolejny dzień z życia, prawda?

-Rozumiem.- Loki jednak nie rozumiał do końca odniesienia do _kolejnego dnia z życia,_ ale prawie mógł wyczuć wyczerpanie i napięcie promieniujące od Tony’ego i to mu wystarczyło.

Stark ponownie się położył i zamknął oczy, wiedząc, że Loki nadal stoi przy drzwiach i go obserwuje.

-Wiedziałeś, że to ja- powiedział miliarder w pustkę.- Wiedziałeś kim jestem, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Niemczech.

-Tak.

-I kiedy wyrzucałeś mnie przez okno…

-Ponownie tak.- Loki nie zawracał sobie głowy zaprzeczeniem.- Wiedziałem przez cały czas.

-Ale cię to nie powstrzymało- zauważył Tony.

-Thor nie wyjaśnił, że…- Loki zaczął się bronić, jakby miało to poprawić jego sytuację. Jakby miało zmienić to, co zrobił.

-Nie, wyjaśnił- wtrącił Stark.- Po prostu myślałem, że fizyczne zranienie Bratniej Duszy zarejestruje się nawet w wypaczonym umyśle.

-Przyłożyłeś nóż do własnej skóry, Anthony, mając nadzieję, że to również i mnie zrani. A ty byłeś zdrowy na umyśle.

-Zrobiłem to po twojej czwartej albo piątej śmierci. Opłakiwałem ciebie, moją Bratnią Duszę. Pięć _osobnych_ razy zanim się poddałem i odmówiłem sobie płaczu raz na zawsze. To, że chciałem odciąć sobie kawałek ramienia, nie ma porównania z tym co zrobiłeś ty.

-Masz rację- przyznał cicho Loki pełen smutku.- Przepraszam jeszcze raz, Anthony, ja…

-Teraz to nie ma znaczenia.- Tony przerwał ponownie bogu.- Nic nie z tego nie ma. Wygraliśmy bitwę, prawda? Najpotężniejsi ziemscy bohaterowie? Ty odszedłeś. Wszystko wróciło do normy. To nie ma znaczenia. Nie ma szkody, nie ma winnego, prawda?

-Tak przypuszczam.- Loki skrzyżował, a potem opuścił ręce, wahając się zanim powiedział:- Bolało mnie, że musiałem cię, rozumiesz, skrzywdzić cię. Ta część mnie, która była kontrolowana, upajała się sprawianiem ci bólu, ale część mnie, która nadal była mną… Wiedziałem kim jesteś i przerażało mnie to, w jaki sposób położyłem na tobie ręce. Po raz pierwszy się dotknęliśmy w tak bolesnej chwili.

-Nie ma szkody, nie ma winnego.

-Z wyjątkiem koszmarów- zauważył Loki, nie próbując być jednak złośliwym, ale starając się wywołać jakąś reakcję od Tony’ego.- Szkodą są koszmary. I mentalne obciążenie całego tego doświadczenia, które doprowadziło cię do obsesyjnego budowania wszystkich tych zbroi. Asgard obserwował. Obserwował śmiertelnika, który próbował być bogiem. A to wszystko doprowadziło do całkowitej klęski z Porozumieniem. Do twojej walki z tak cennym Kapitanem i jego Żołnierzem. Do utraty kobiety, którą kochałeś.

-Pepper. Nazywa się _Pepper.-_ Tony zacisnął zęby z gniewem, który wywołał Loki, wspominając kogoś, kto był całym jego światem.- Nie nazywaj jej _kobietą._ Była dla mnie wszystkim.

-Oczywiściem, mój błąd- przeprosił szybko Loki, słysząc ostry ton głosu Starka. Pomimo że poczuł zazdrość o tak silne uczucie jakie okazał Tony względem tej całej Pepper… I wcale nie zwracał uwagi na Lokiego. Swoją _Bratnią Duszę._

-Czy to pomaga na koszmary, jeżeli z kimś śpisz?- Loki chciał wiedzieć, ale zdawał sobie też sprawę, jak zabrzmiało to pytanie. Jak źle można je było zinterpretować. Miał nadzieję, że Tony…

-Nawet nie wiem.- Tony przewrócił się na łóżku, odwracając się plecami do Lokiego.- Nie mam nikogo, z kim mógłbym spać.

-Chciałbyś, żebym z tobą został?- Loki zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Tony’ego, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę.- Byłbym niezmiernie szczęśliwy…

-Wyjdź.

Loki wyszedł.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ 4

Razem, _jakoś_ , wpadli w pewnego rodzaju rutynę.

Dni spędzali na obserwowaniu wody albo w garażu, gdzie Loki patrzył jak Tony naprawia stary samochód, pracując za każdym razem po kilka godzin.

Czasami rozmawiali. A czasami Tony nie mówił nic całymi dniami.

Czasami rozmowa była łatwa, a wtedy rozmawiali o obiedzie albo o samym domu. Innym razem sytuacja stawała się napięta, ponieważ Loki zadał pytanie, na które Tony nie chciał odpowiadać.

W niektóre dni miliarder był bez wyrazu, a innego był _wściekły_ , ale potem wydawało się, że być może zaczynał mieć dobre dni. A to Loki cenił najbardziej.

Robił wszystko powoli, na spokojnie. Obserwował, co robił Tony. Zapamiętywał każde jego słowo, studiował jego twarzy i katalogował każdą emocję, która się tam pojawiała. Brał każdy dzień taki, jaki był i starał się nie naciskać zbyt mocno na bruneta. Nawet jeżeli chęć trzymania Bratniej Duszy była zbyt wielka, by ją zignorować.

Loki tylko zaciskał pięść, cierpliwie torował sobie drogę rozmowami i liczył minuty, aż Tony albo wyrzuci go na zawsze, albo otworzy się, żeby go wpuścić.

A potem stopniowo, prawie zbyt wolno, żeby to zauważyć, Stark zaczął się częściej uśmiechać. Nie był to jego dawny, przekorny uśmiech, ale to już było _coś_. Miliarder odpowiadał za każdym razem, kiedy Loki zadawał mu pytanie, nawet jeżeli było to tylko jedno słowo. A kiedy bóg stał w pokoju, gdy Tony budził się z koszmaru, mężczyzna nie mówił mu już, żeby wyszedł. Zamiast tego po prostu odwracał się twarzą w stronę ściany i ponownie zasypiał, wiedząc, że Loki go nie zostawi, dopóki ponownie nie będzie spał spokojnie.

Loki zaliczał każdą z tych chwil jako zwycięstwo.

Dni zlewały się ze sobą. Jednak pewnego wieczoru zimny wiatr zaczął wiać tuż nad taflą jeziora, a Tony zaciągnął zasłony, które zasłaniały okna od sufitu aż po podłogę i rozpalił ogień w kominku.

Loki machnął ręką na dwa krzesła, poruszając palcami, aż te ustały w miejscu, gdzie chciał żeby były, a następnie uniósł delikatnie wygiętą brew, czekając aż Tony wybierze jedno.

Zamiast tego uparty mężczyzna usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o nogi krzesła i zapatrzył się w płomienie. Oboje pili drinki przez większość popołudnia i zaczynało to już być widoczne na twarzy Tony’ego. Blask ognia sprawiał, że wyglądał młodo, beztrosko i uroczo rozczochrany, a puste spojrzenie, które tak często można było u niego spotkać, zostało zastąpione przez delikatny uśmiech z pogranicza spokoju.

W świetle ognia Stark nie przypominał człowieka aż tak obciążonego swoją przeszłością, który mógł spędzać dnie bez słowa.

-Jesteś tu już od miesiąca- powiedział w końcu Tony, nie podnosząc wzroku z płomienia. Jego słowa były łagodne i proste od alkoholu, który zdążył już wypić.

-Tak sądzę- zgodził się Loki, odgarniając włosy sprzed oczu, zanim się napił z własnej szklanki.

-Zamierzasz zostać na zimę?

-Anthony, chciałbym zostać tak długo, jak zamierzasz tolerować moje towarzystwo- odpowiedział szczerze Loki.- To spokojne miejsce, a minęło naprawdę dużo czasu, odkąd czułem się spokojny.

-A kiedy przestanę tolerować twoje towarzystwo?- zapytał Tony, lekceważąc komentarz o spokoju.

Loki zmarszczył brwi, starając się zignorować ból jaki odczuł w Znaku na wzmiankę o odejściu.

-Wtedy cię zostawię oczywiście.

-Od tak? Bratnie Dusze czy nie, ale w chwili, kiedy się tobą zmęczę, odejdziesz?

-Mówisz to tak, jakbyś tego nie chciał.- Loki nie ośmielił się okazać żadnej nadziei w głosie, powstrzymując się też od patrzenia na Tony’ego całą siłą woli.

-Tak, cóż, ja nie mam pojęcia czego bym _chciał_.- Tony wrzucił do kominka garść sosnowych igieł.- Przypuszczam, że stanowi to połowę problemu.

Loki nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić i opadł na krzesło, przesuwając ręce po miękkich bawełnianych spodniach, które nosił. Tony zasugerował, żeby faktycznie zamówić ubrania zamiast wyczarowywać stroje, a Loki był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo mu się to podoba. Zachwycał się różnymi fakturami i kolorami, dobrze dopasowanymi krojami koszul, zrelaksowaną naturą piżamy.

Wszystko to było bardzo ludzkie i przez to dość zabawne.

-Czego ty byś chciał, Loki?- zapytał nagle Tony.- Przypuszczam, że rozumiem, dlaczego wszechświat postanowił zrzucić cię na moje barki, ale dlaczego zostałeś tu tak długo? Nie masz dokąd pójść?

-Nie ma innego miejsca, w którym chciałbym być- odpowiedział powoli Loki zgodnie z prawdą.- Współistnieć z kimś, kogo dusza pasuje do mojej… Czy Walhalla mogłaby zaproponować mi coś lepszego?

-To… głębokie.

-To _szczerość_ \- poprawił Loki.- I możesz sobie wyobrazić, raczej nie jestem zbyt często szczery.

-No tak. Bóg oszustów?- Tony brzmiał jakby się uśmiechał.- Złotousty?

-Wszystko to trafne przezwiska- przyznał bóg.- Ale nigdy cię nie okłamałem, Anthony. Wierzę, że to niemożliwe.

-Więc... Jesteś bardzo szczęśliwy, że tu jesteś. Śpiąc w sypialni dla gości, w domu na brzegu jeziora. W szczerym polu. Z mechanikiem.

-Z tobą- poprawił Loki, a jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu.- Być może nie jest to coś, co myślałem, że kiedykolwiek otrzymam albo zobaczę, ale po wiekach wojen i drobnych gier wśród mściwych bogów miło jest po prostu… być. Tutaj. Z tobą.- Bóg spojrzał na profil Tony'ego.- Z Bratnią Duszą, na którą czekałem.

-Tysiąc lat?- zapytał Tony, po raz pierwszy od tygodni poruszając temat Znaków.- Od tylu lat twoja dusza czeka na mnie? Tak długo, jak długo masz swój Znak.

-Pojawił się krótko po moich piętnastych urodzinach.- Loki potarł pierś.- Paliło jakby ktoś przykładał rozżarzone do czerwoności żelazo do mojej skóry. Fraza, która nie miała sensu i nawet wyrocznie nie potrafiły mi powiedzieć co oznacza, albo kiedy się tego dowiem. Więc czekałem. Dekady. _Wieki._ Znudziło mi się czekanie, aż cię znajdę, więc bawiłem się, oszukiwałem i żartowałem. Udoskonalałem moją magię, kiedy znudziły mnie psoty. Spędziłem lata w różnych formach, gdy zwykła magia stała się nudna. Żyłem jako kobieta przez jakiś czas. Pouczające doświadczenie w lepsze dni i doprowadzające do szaleństwa w gorsze. Kobiety są naprawdę najsilniejszymi stworzeniami i nie wiem czy byłbym w stanie przyzwyczaić się do tej płci przez resztę życia.

Tony zaśmiał się cicho, ale Loki i tak to usłyszał. Coś w jego piersi się rozluźniło.

-To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszę jak się śmiejesz, Anthony.

-Myślę, że to mój pierwszy śmiech od… lat.- Tony dopił drinka i oparł głowę o krzesło.- Dosłownie od lat.

-Cieszę się, że to ja go wywołałem.- Kiedy Tony w końcu się odwrócił, by spojrzeć na boga, Loki uśmiechał się zadowolony, a Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać i również się uśmiechnął.

-Więc kobieta?- zapytał, opierając się o krzesło i przesuwając się po niewygodnej, twardej podłodze...

-Oh. Oh, tak.- Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie.- To była w większości dość dobra zabawa. Dopóki nie zwróciłem na siebie uwagi jednego z przyjaciół Thora, który pomyślał, że świetnym pomysłem będzie podać mi jakieś narkotyki, schwytać i zaprowadzić do _boga piorunów_. Ledwo udało mi się odwrócić zaklęcie na czas, a Thor był taki wściekły…- Loki wybuchł śmiechem.- O tak, Thor był _tak bardzo_ zły, kiedy wszedł do swojej sypialni i okazało się, że niewinne dziewczę, które zamierzał zdobyć, jest jego młodszy bratem. Myślałem, że tej nocy pobije mnie do nieprzytomności, ale po tym jak się chwilę szamotaliśmy, Thor zaczął się z tego śmiać, tak samo jak ja. Nie najgorsze wspomnienie.

-Tęsknisz za nim- stwierdził miliarder, unosząc zaciekawiony brwi.

Bóg skinął głową, a jego uśmiech zaczął znikać.

-Tak długo był moim bratem. Żeby nie być już rodziną… nawet Trickster ma serce do złamania. Żałuję…- Loki odetchnął głęboko.- Czasami żałuję, że w ogóle dowiedziałem się o moim dziedzictwie. Czasami chciałbym wiedzieć o nim od początku. Byłem okłamywany przez tak długo i miałem bliskich, którzy chcieli, żebym zaakceptował prawdę bez gniewu…

-Rozumiem to lepiej niż myślisz.- Tony ponownie zmienił pozycję.- Ale Thor też za tobą tęskni. Przez cały czas mówił o tobie.

-Jest dobrym mężczyzną, jak zbyt duży złoty błazen.- Czarnowłosy z ciekawością spojrzał na Starka.- Anthony, jeżeli jest ci tak nie wygodnie na podłodze, usiądź na krześle.

-Lubię podłogę- kłócił się Tony, po raz kolejny zmieniając pozycję.

Loki przewrócił oczami na upór człowieka i pstryknął palcami, a pod Tonym, któremu opadła szczęka, nagle pojawiła się poduszka.

-To było… zgrabne. Materializujesz poduszkę? Tylko przy pomocy palców?

-Oh, Anthony.- Uśmiech Lokiego był drapieżny i Tony naprawdę musiał przełknąć ślinę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.- Powinieneś zobaczyć co jeszcze potrafię zrobić _tylko_ przy pomocy moich palców.

Zdesperowany, żeby zmienić temat, ale nie mogąc mówić bez zająknięcia, Tony wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim zapytał:

-Czy to właśnie mówi Twój Znak? Anthony?

-Nie. Nawet o tym nie wspomina.- Loki wyczarował kolejną poduszkę i, odzwierciedlając pozycję Tony'ego, usiadł na podłodze, zrównując się wzrokiem z miliarderem. Dzieliło ich tylko kilka stóp.

-Więc dlaczego mnie tak nazywasz?- Tony zmarszczył brwi.- Oprócz mojej babci nikt nie mówił do mnie “Anthony”. Dlaczego nie nazywasz mnie po prostu “Tony”?

-Ponieważ “Tony” to imię małego chłopca, który nigdy nie dorósł.- Loki machnął ręką w stronę kominka, podsycając płomienie.- Za to “Anthony” to imię dla księcia. Dla króla. Dlatego cię tak nazywam.

-Nie mogę się z tym kłócić- powiedział Stark z lekkim uśmiechem, a po chwili zamilkł ponownie. Loki czekał cierpliwie, wiedząc, że rozmowa jeszcze się nie skończyła.- Czy mogę go zobaczyć?

-Mój Znak?

-Tak.- Tony spojrzał niepewnie na boga.- Czy to jest coś… coś czego nie powinno pokazywać się ludziom? Chyba nie znam właściwej etykiety. I nigdy nie dbałem, żeby wiedzieć, więc nie jestem do końca pewien…

-Oczywiście, że możesz zobaczyć. W końcu należy do ciebie, prawda?- Loki chciał zacząć rozpinać koszulę za pomocą magii, ale zamiast tego postanowił usiąść na kolanach i podciągnąć samemu szarą koszulę. Ukrył uśmiech w materiale, kiedy usłyszał jak oddech Tony’ego nagle przyśpieszył.

Kiedy koszula została zdjęta do końca, Tony zbliżył się, by spojrzeć z bliska na ciemnoniebieski napis na lewej stronie klatki piersiowej boga, tuż nad jego sercem.

-Co to znaczy?- zapytał Stark. Był tak blisko, że Loki czuł każdy jego oddech na swojej skórze.

-To znaczy- powiedział bóg, starając się uspokoić oddech.- To znaczy “Ten, którego duch świeci wewnętrznym blaskiem”.

-Ten, który… co? Jaki _znowu_ duch?- Brunet zmarszczył brwi.- I jak to niby mam być… ja?

-Ten, którego duch świeci wewnętrznym blaskiem. Kiedyś myślałem, że to ktoś duchowo oświecony, bo Asgardczycy przywiązują wielką wagę do nauki i zawsze gonią za wiedzą.- Loki dotknął słów z szacunkiem, przesuwając palcem po literach, które znajdowały się na jego ciele przez prawie tysiąc lat. Po tym, jak dowiedziałem się o swoim dziedzictwie, pomyślałem, że chodzi o kogoś, kto rzeczywiście świeci. Kilku ras ma skórę, która emituje światło. Nawet w jotuńskiej formie moje ciało odbija światło, ale nie na tyle, żeby uznać je za blask. Więc pomyślałem, że poszukam mojej drugiej połówki w innych wymiarach. Podróżowałem. A potem spotkałem cię w Niemczech.

-W mojej zbroi- powiedział zaszokowany Tony.- Byłem w mojej _zbroi_.

-Dokładnie tak.- Loki nie mógł powstrzymać ani uśmiechu, ani błysku w oczach.- Tak, twoja zbroja. A potem wsiedliśmy do tego latającego statku, gdzie wrzuciliście mnie do klatki. I widziałem…- Bóg potrząsnął głową, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.- _Świeciłeś_. Twoje serce świeciło wewnątrz twojej piersi. A wtedy miałem już całkowitą pewność. Byłeś mój.

-Ale już nie.- Miliarder odsunął się, marszcząc brwi.- Nie mam już reaktora łukowego, więc nie świecę wewnętrznym blaskiem, czy coś.- Myśl, że mógł nie być już Bratnia Duszą Lokiego, wystarczyła, by nagle poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej, a jego ramię zaczęło piec.

-To nie ma znaczenie- powiedział Loki, uśmiechając się łagodnie i pocierając swój Znak, kiedy zdanie, które wypowiedział, nagle rozgoniło smutek Tony’ego.- Od razu wiedziałem, że _w końcu_ udało mi się spotkać moją Bratnią Duszę. To, że nie jesteś już fizycznie oświetlony przez… tą rzecz… nie ma już znaczenia. Anthony, świeciłeś dostatecznie długo, bym cię znalazł. Nawet bez niego widzę światło twojego ducha, twojego pięknego, _niezniszczalnego_ ducha, który mnie woła.- Czarnowłosy nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyciągnięciem ręki i przeciągnięciem długich palców przez miękką kozią bródkę miliardera, śledzeniem silnej linii szczęki i lekkim dociśnięciem ich do ust Tony'ego.- A teraz, kiedy cię znalazłem, Anthony, nie mogę się zmusić, by pozwolić ci odejść.

Bóg był zaledwie cal od ust Starka, zaledwie jeden oddech od warg swojej Bratniej Duszy, kiedy Tony odskoczył od niego i zerwał się na równe nogi.

-Idę spać- powiedział nagle.- Ja… Ja… idę spać. Dobranoc.

Loki również wstał.

-Wybacz mi, posunąłem się o krok za daleko. Nie powinienem zakładać, że jesteś gotowy na…

-Nie, nie powinieneś.- Tony praktycznie wybiegł z pokoju, a bóg zaklął siarczyście w pustkę, gasząc ogień szybko zaciśniętą pięścią i sfrustrowany opadł na krzesło.

**ᴥ**

-Moje drzwi były zamknięte, Loki- powiedział Tony ze znużeniem, pocierając dłońmi twarz i wpatrzył się w sufit.- Były _zamknięte_.

-Anthony, nie myślisz chyba, że zamknięte drzwi mogłyby mnie powstrzymać przed dotarciem gdzieś, gdzie chcę być.- Loki stał w wejściu do sypialni Starka, starając się nie naruszać przestrzeni osobistej miliardera bardziej, niż już to zrobił.- Twoje koszmary. Nie jest ci tak trudno, kiedy tu jestem. Oboje o tym wiemy. Niezależnie od tego, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, nie zostawiłbym cię, byś cierpiał sam.

-Jestem pewien, że jakoś bym to przeżył.

-Niepokoi cię to- powiedział cicho bóg, jakby ze strachem.- Że jestem twoją Bratnią Duszą? Bóg oszustw, który próbował zniszczyć twój świat.

-Wiesz, ty myślisz, że tak, ale tak nie jest.- Tony zaśmiał się gorzko.- Może po prostu już mnie to nie obchodzi, żeby się tym martwić.

-Więc niepokoi cię, że… że jestem mężczyzną. To dlatego właśnie uciekłeś. Wiem, że generalnie preferujesz kobiety. Że byłeś szczęśliwy z… z Pepper?

-Nie. Nie przeszkadza mi to wcale. Od lat wiem, że moją Bratnią Duszą jest mężczyzna.

-W takim razie nie rozumiem,- Loki rozłożył ręce w błagalnym geście.- Przekroczyłem granicę i i mogę za to przeprosić, ale czy to wszystko, czy jest coś jeszcze…

-Nie chcę cię już tutaj.

-Mówisz poważnie?- zapytał Loki i zarówno on, jak i jego głos załamał się.- Anthony, czy szczerze pragniesz, żeby mnie już tu nie było?

-Brzmię, jakbym żartował?

-Nie, nie wydaje mi się.- Loki przełknął ciężko ślinę, a razem z nią chęć błagania Tony’ego.- Zatem… zostawię cię w spokoju.

Loki zniknął od tak, teleportując się z pokoju, czy cokolwiek tam zrobił, żeby zniknąć, a Stark opadł na łóżko, chcąc przespać jeszcze kilka godzin, ale wiedział, że to czcze mrzonki.

Nie bez Lokiego, swojego stojącego strażnika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 07.03.2020r.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla niecierpliwych ^-^
> 
> Edit: 27.03.2020: Usunęłam kilka moich błędów (w stylu spacja między wyrazem a znakiem interpunkcyjnymi xD)

Tony przeklął, kiedy upuścił klucz po raz setny, nagle tęskniąc za swoimi robotami i zaawansowanym warsztatem. Nawet za Dum-E.

Czy raczej _zwłaszcza_ za Dum-E.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były… ciężkie.

Loki zniknął. Po prostu wyparował z sypialni Tony’ego, z jego domu, z jego całego jebanego życia.

A Tony nie zdawał sobie sprawy o ile lepiej radził sobie z koszmarami, dopóki Loki nie odszedł i nie miał kto ich trzymać od niego z daleka. Nie widział jak duży i pusty jest dom, dopóki Lokiego już w nim nie było, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. _Z pewnością_ nie zauważył, że jego Znak w zasadzie przestał go niepokoić, dopóki kojąca obecność Lokiego nagle nie zniknęła, a ból nie powrócił.

W rzeczywistości bolało go tak mocno, że przez większość dni Tony nie był w stanie robić nic innego, niż siedzieć i patrzeć w ogień z paczką lodu przy ramieniu i whisky w ręce.

Na próżno zastanawiał się, czy boli go tak bardzo, ponieważ spędził miesiąc, żyjąc z Bratnią Duszą- te słowa pozostawiały gorzki posmak w ustach miliardera- i ich emocje się zsynchronizowały lub coś w tym stylu.

_Cholerny bóg, rujnujący mi, cholera, życie. Gdzie ty, kurwa, jesteś?_

-Anthony.

_-Kurwa!-_ Tony aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia, upuszczając szklankę i wzdrygając się na dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.- Gdzie ty… Co ty…- Miliarder przyłożył rękę do głowy, która nagle zaczęła go boleć.- Wiesz ile szklanek alkoholu już przez ciebie potłukłem? I co ty tu do cholery robisz?

-Wezwałeś mnie- powiedział Loki, jakby to miało być jakieś wyjaśnienie.- Więc przybyłem. Czy z twoją głową wszystko w porządku?

-Nie, nie jest. I nie jestem pewien czy to przez to, że nadal mam kaca, czy przez to, że od kilku dni nie jadłem, czy też może dlatego, że mnie dostatecznie _wkurwiłeś_ i wywołałeś natychmiastową migrenę.

-Jesteś wściekły.- Bóg wyglądał na zadowolonego, a to złościło Starka jeszcze bardziej.

-Czemu się uśmiechasz, jakby to było coś dobrego?

-Ponieważ spędziliśmy razem miesiąc i tylko raz słyszałem jak się śmiejesz, ale przez minutę od mojego powrotu, kiedy ponownie jesteśmy razem, okazujesz więcej emocji, niż widziałem od… tygodni.

-Ja…- Tony zamilkł i odwrócił wzrok sfrustrowany.

Loki miał rację. Nie wiedział kiedy miliarder ponownie zaczął coś _czuć,_ ale na pewno tak było. Nawet jeśli wszystkie te emocje to tylko gniew i frustracja, bóg czuł się tym pokrzepiony.

-Nie wzywałem cię- powiedział geniusz, zamiast zwrócić uwagę, na to _co_ czuł i uparcie odmawiał przyznania, że był szczęśliwy, widząc ponownie Lokiego.

-Ale właśnie to zrobiłeś.- Bóg zmarszczył brwi.- Zapytałeś gdzie jestem. I oto jestem.

-Nie powiedziałem tego głośno- odparł miliarder.- Więc co tu robisz?

-Być może nie mówiłeś na głos- przyznał czarnowłosy.- Ale czyż modlitwa nie jest głównie cicha?

Tony powstrzymał zjadliwą ripostę, że z pewnością się _nie_ modlił i zamiast tego postanowił posprzątać bałagan, odwracając się od Bratniej Duszy.

-Ja… tęskniłem za tobą, Anthony.- Głos Lokiego był niski i delikatny. Tony ledwo go usłyszał wśród brzęku odłamków szklanki.

-Oh, tak? To dlaczego odszedłeś?

-Powiedziałeś, że już mnie tu nie chcesz.

-Tak, cóż- powiedział brunet i wziął głęboki oddech.- Chodziło mi bardziej o mój pokój, o obserwowanie mnie w łóżku, o naruszanie mojej prywatności.

-Nigdy nie zbliżałem się do twojego łóżka, Anthony. Nawet ja wiem, że…

_-Wiesz co próbuję powiedzieć!-_ krzyknął Stark, po czym zacisnął pięści, starając się uspokoić. Odwrócił się ponownie do Lokiego plecami i zaczął dalej sprzątać.

-Chyba wiem.- Czarnowłosy wyciągnął rękę do mężczyzny, praktycznie błagając.- Ale nie odwracaj się ode mnie, Anthony. Pokaż mi swój gniew. Pokaż mi coś więcej, niż puste spojrzenie i doskonale kontrolowany ton głosy. Pokaż mi wszystko, pokaż mi _siebie._ Proszę.

-Cierpiałeś tak jak ja?- Stark zagryzł zęby.- Twój Znak. Czy bolał?

Loki skinął szybko głową.

-Tak. Moja cała klatka piersiowa. Każdego dnia. Gorzej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zanim cię znalazłem. Doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa.

-Nie mogłem nawet normalnie funkcjonować. Nie mogłem pracować nad samochodem. Wiedziałeś? Mając ciebie za Bratnia Duszę, nigdy nie przyniosło mi niczego więcej, oprócz bólu. To raczej nieuczciwa wymiana. Mam cholerne _bóstwo_ za drugą połówkę, a wszystko co mi przyniosłeś ból.- Tony wyrzucił odłamki do śmietnika i wrzucił szmatkę do prania. Nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy Loki za pomocą magii przeniósł ją do kosza na pranie.- Co zrobiłem, żeby na to zasłużyć?- Geniusz wytarł z frustracją ręce w spodnie.- Przez ciebie od kiedy miałem cztery lata, a ty umarłeś, czy też nie-umarłeś, po raz pierwszy, wszystko co znam to _ból._ Ciągle umierałeś. Wyrzuciłeś mnie przez okno. Twoja pieprzona _armia_ nadal wywołuje u mnie koszmary. Zacząłem mieć obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa świata i ostatecznie stworzyłem Ultrona. Wszystko co zrobiłem, doprowadziło do zawarcia Porozumienia, co ostatecznie kosztowało mnie wszystko. _Wszystko._ Jestem _przeklęty_ przez ciebie!- Tony wybuchł śmiechem.- A prawdziwą dziwką jest, że za każdym razem, gdy próbuję być na ciebie zły wszystko, co naprawdę chcę zrobić, to posadzić cię z powrotem przy stole i nakarmić, ponieważ myślę, że jestem spokojniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, kiedy jemy wspólnie obiad. Wytłumacz mi _to-_ zażądał.- A potem… potem co? Zrujnujesz to, straszysz mnie, próbując…

-Pocałować cię.- Loki przełknął ślinę niespokojnie.- Anthony, ja…

-Tak, właśnie to. I kiedy powiedziałem ci, żebyś wyszedł z mojego pokoju, ty po prostu znikasz. Odchodzisz. Zostawiłeś mnie tutaj.- Gniew sączył się z głosu Starka, pozostawiając go pustym i ochrypłym.- Zostawiłeś mnie samego. I byłem… sam. Znowu. Powinieneś być moją Bratnią Duszą, a ty po prostu… ty po prostu mnie zostawiłeś. Zresztą jak wszyscy inni. Odepchnąłem cię, a ty zamiast o mnie walczyć, żeby mnie zatrzymać, _odszedłeś._ I byłem sam. Po raz kolejny. Tak jak zawsze.

Loki słuchał każdego słowa, pocierając swój Znak, który boleśnie płonął, gdy emocje Tony'ego szalały.

-Anthony.- Bóg zawahał się, zerkając na swoje ubranie. Machnął nad nim dłonią zmieniając skóry i resztę swoich szat na jeansy i koszulkę, dodając do tego z ostrożnym uśmiechem kraciasty fartuch.- Czy mógłbym… Czy pozwolisz więc, żebym przygotował obiad? Moglibyśmy zjeść razem. I może obojga nas przestanie boleć. I żaden z nas nie będzie już sam.

Tony tylko na niego patrzył.

-Proszę?

A Tony tylko się patrzył.

**ᴥ**

-Jeżeli twoje drzwi będą dziś zamknięte,- powiedział cicho Loki, kiedy Stark ruszył po kolacji w stronę schodów,- nie otworzę ich. Masz moje słowo.

Tony nie zamknął drzwi, ale też nie spał, leżąc w łóżku i wpatrując się godzinami w sufit.

Czarnowłosy nie zapytał, czy może zostać w domu, a miliarder nie podejmował tematu. Po prostu zjadł kurczaka z makaronem, które zrobił Loki, popił wodą i poszedł do łóżka.

Mniej więcej godzinę później usłyszał lekkie kroki boga na schodach i ciche kliknięcie, kiedy jego drzwi zamknęły się na noc.

Zegar pokazywał drugą w nocy, zanim Tony się ruszył, wychodząc z pokoju i ruszając w dół korytarza do miejsca, gdzie spał bóg. Miliarder nie zawracał sobie głowy pukaniem, wiedząc, że czarnowłosy prawdopodobnie słyszał, jak opuszcza łóżko. Super słuch może nie znajdować się na stronie Wikipedii o umiejętnościach Lokiego, ale Tony mógł to pominąć. 

-Anthony.- Loki _naprawdę_ brzmiał na zaskoczonego, kiedy go zobaczył i usiadł na swoim łóżku.- Coś się stało? Wszystko w porządku?

-Więc nie masz super słuchu?

-Przepraszam, co?

-Nieważne.- Tony niespokojnie przeczesał palcami włosy.- Czy mogę… czy mogę tutaj spać z tobą?

Loki nie odpowiedział, ale przesunął się, robiąc miejsce, odkrywając koce i czekając.

Stark wspiął się na duże łóżko, zbliżając się do czarnowłosego tak blisko jak się odważył, co wcale nie było aż tak blisko. Zamknął oczy i spróbował zasnąć.

-Mogę cię przytulić?- wyszeptał Loki a Tony odwrócił i zbliżył się do niego, aż Loki mógł położyć się tuż za nim. Bóg wsunął jedną rękę pod poduszkę Tony’ego, a drugą objął bo w talii.

-To nie dlatego, że jesteś bogiem. Albo mężczyzną, ani nic takiego. To nie dlatego się wystraszyłem- powiedział Tony w ciemność, a Loki poruszył się za nim. Dłoń leżąca na talii bruneta, gładziła okrężnymi, kojącymi ruchamy złotą skórę.

-Jeśli chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć, to wysłucham cię. Jeśli nie chcesz o mi o tym powiedzieć- nie będę naciskał- wyszeptał czarnowłosy.

-To dlatego, że już umarłeś- powiedział szybko Tony, wyrzucając z siebie te słowa, jakby obawiał się, że straci odwagę i w ogóle ich nie wypowie.- Tyle razy umierałeś, a ja spędziłem całe życie, czekając aż umrzesz ponownie. Czekając na cały ten ból. A potem, kiedy ty… kiedy ty…

-Kiedy spróbowałem cię pocałować- podpowiedział ponownie czarnowłosy.

-Znowu zaczęło mnie boleć. I wpadłem w panikę.- Miliarder nerwowo zacisnął dłonie w pościeli.- Spanikowałem.

-Twój Znak bolał, kiedy umierałem?- Głos Lokiego był pełen lęku. Tony poklepał go uspokajająco, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wykonał ten ruch, dopóki bóg nie splótł ich palców.

-Nie, chyba nie bolało. Było łagodniejsze. Jakby… ciągnięcie… czy coś w tym stylu. Ale i tak mnie to przerażało.

-To zrozumiałe- wyszeptał czarnowłosy.- Nie mogę cię za to winić.

Tony rozluźnił się trochę, opierając się całym ciałem o Lokiego. Bóg westchnął ciężko, co częściowo brzmiało jak jęknięcie i pocałował włosy miliardera, zaciskając ramiona wokół swojej Bratniej Duszy.

Tej nocy żaden z nich nie miał koszmarów.

**ᴥ**

Słońce zdążyło już wzejść, kiedy Tony się obudził. Czuł się wypoczęty po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni, może od miesięcy, a nawet lat.

Usiadł i przeciągnął się, przypominając sobie, gdzie jest i spojrzał na czarnowłosego, który był wyciągnięty obok niego.

Loki leżał na plecach z rękoma pod głową i obserwował. Jego oczy zapierały dech w piersi swoim pięknym odcieniem zieleni w blasku słońca.

Stark przełknął ciężko ślinę, jego wzrok powędrował wzdłuż delikatnych rysach twarzy, wysokich kościach policzkowych i różowych ustach, które zakrzywiały się w łagodny uśmiech pod jego bacznym spojrzeniem. Tony nie mógł oderwać oczu od od jasnej cery, rozciągającej się na szczupłej, ale umięśnionej klatce piersiowej. Jedynie błękitny napis nad sercem zakłócał alabastrową biel skóry Lokiego.

Miliarder wyciągnął rękę i dotknął Znaku boga, przesuwając palcem po wypukłym piśmie. Loki westchnął i przymknął oczu.

-Coraz trudniej się temu oprzeć, prawda?- zapytał cicho Loki. Jego głos nadal był ochrypły od snu.

-Co to takiego?- odpowiedział Tony, nadal zagubiony w zawiłych znakach.

-Przyciąganie między nami. Wcześniej nie wydawało się tak silne, ale po rozdzieleniu zaczęło się tylko pogarszać. Coraz trudniej jest nie chcieć być ze sobą, nie chcieć się dotykać.

-Przepraszam.- Stark zabrał dłoń, ale Loki złapał go za rękę, splatając ich palce i przyciskając je z powrotem do swojego serca.

-Nie, Anthony. Nigdy nie przepraszaj. Proszę, możesz mnie dotykać tak często, jak tylko chcesz.

**ᴥ**

-Czy mógłbym go zobaczyć? Twój Znak?- zapytał bóg dużo później tego dnia, kiedy Tony robił im kanapki.

-Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem na to gotowy.- Stark nawet się nie zawahał odpowiadając. Nie był gotów podzielić się tak intymną i bolesną częścią siebie z kimkolwiek. Nawet z Lokim.

_Jeszcze nie._

-Dobrze- odpowiedział tylko czarnowłosy i wgryzł się w późne śniadanie.

Następnie Tony przeszedł wokół stołu, aż usiadł tuż obok Lokiego, garbiąc się i rozkładając nogi, aż ich kolana się ze sobą zetknęły.

Loki poruszył się, nie mówiąc nic i przesunął się bliżej, aż ich uda również się ze sobą zetknęły, a Tony westchnął z czymś, co wydawało się być ulgą. Miliarder zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej.

Bóg tylko się uśmiechnął, lekko przyciskając dłoń do swojego Znaku i dalej jadząc. Był zadowolony, że siedzi obok swojej Bratniej Duszy i dzieli z nim posiłek.

**ᴥ**

W czwartej nocy od powrotu Lokiego, podczas kolacji Tony odwrócił się do boga i stwierdził rzeczowo:

-Bardziej lubię moje łóżko, niż twoje.

-Tak uważasz?- Loki pociągnął długi łyk ze swojego kieliszka, czekając aż Stark dokończy swoją myśl. Nauczył się tego już jakiś czas temu. Geniusz robił pauzy między zdaniami, które nie oznaczały, że skończył mówić.

-Więc może chciałbyś zacząć sypiać w moim łóżku? W ten sposób nie musiałbym cię szukać, a ty nie musiałbyś robić tych przerażających rzeczy ze staniem nad moim łóżkiem i obserwowaniem mnie jak mam koszmary.

-Przez trzy noce nie przyszedłeś do mojego łóżka- zauważył Loki.- Zakładałem, że to było jednorazowe.

-Tylko dlatego, że moje łóżko jest po prostu lepsze- odpowiedział Tony. Po chwili jego głos złagodniał.- Czy rozumiesz o co… o co mi chodzi? O czym mówię?

Loki zaczął się uśmiechać powoli i swobodnie. Rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach Starka.

-Mogę cię pocałować, Anthony?

Tony tylko skinął głową, a Loki pochylił się, łącząc ich usta w krótkim, ale stanowczym pocałunku.

-Prawdę mówiąc, ja też wolę twoje łóżko- wymamrotał bóg, gdy przerwali pocałunek, a Tony odwrócił się, by ukryć uśmiech.

Koszmary zniknęły całkowicie. Nie miały szansy, gdy Loki trzymał Tony'ego mocno przy piersi, obejmując go przez całą noc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 15.03.2020r.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAMSKA REKLAMA!**
> 
> (Hoopla już skończona, więc) Zapraszam do moich nowych i starych prac ^-^
> 
> Z nowych prac, wstawiłam: 
> 
>   * [Secret Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565125) oraz do wersja po angielsku (jako że znalazłam wspaniałą duszyczkę, które mi to zbetowała ^-^) [Secret Baby (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577161) (FrostIron, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623073) oraz wersja po angielsku (kolejna kochana duszyczka ^-^) [Wrong Number (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622848) (Stucky, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639873) oraz wersja po angielsku (bo tak, znalazłam aż TRZY dobre duszyczki ^-^) [First Date (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637965) (FrostIron, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Military](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739422) oraz wersja po angielsku (Brittany to najlepsza beta ever) [Military (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738174) (Stucky, fluff i smut, M/ **E** )
> 
>   * [Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848709) oraz wersja po angielsku (Adren to wspaniały człowiek ^-^) [Mechanics (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787890) (FrostIron, fluff, M/ **E** )
> 
>   * [Only One Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864384) oraz wersja po angielsku (Powiem tylko... Brittany ^-^) [Only One Bed (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863985) (Stucky, fluff i pining, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Coffee Shop Meet-Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899934) oraz wersja po angielsku (Britt jest zajebista okay?^-^) [Coffee Shop Meet-Cute (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899727) (FrostIron, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Teacher & Parent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565482) oraz wersja po angielsku (To chyba już czwarta czy piąta dobra duszyczka, więc dzięki niej zostało to sprawdzone ^-^) [Teacher & Parent (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908604) (Stucky, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [High School Sweethearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945612) oraz wersja po angielsku (Britt jest najlepsza, okay? ^-^) [High School Sweethearts (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931770) (FrostIron i Stucky, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Hired Date To A Wedding Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096281) oraz wersja po angielsku (Brittany jest serio wspaniała i jak ktoś czyta fice po angielsku, to powinien do niej zajrzeć ^-^ Stucky jest przesłodkie 🥰) [Hired Date To A Wedding Day (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050552) (Stucky i FrostIron, fluffy fluff, **G** /T)
> 
> 

> 
> A ze starych? W starym składzie mamy oczywiście:
> 
>   * [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960) (pierwsza część Cupcake of Love :D )
> 
>   * [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283) (druga część Cupcake of Love :D )
> 
>   * [Depresja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061716) oraz wersja po angielsku (Bo helloł... ma się ten urok osobisty :D ) [Depression (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061305)
> 
>   * [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235)
> 
>   * [Everyone Desire It, Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477387) (staruszka EDI,A xD) 
> 
> 

> 
> Miłego czytanie, cokolwiek wybierzecie 😉
> 
> Edit: 27.03.2020: Usunęłam kilka moich błędów (w stylu spacja między wyrazem a znakiem interpunkcyjnymi xD)

-Myślisz, że powinniśmy zrobić coś na Boże Narodzenie?- zapytał niespodziewanie pewnego dnia Tony. Loki spojrzał na niego znad książki ze zdumieniem, z którą siedział u jego stóp, opierając się o kanapę.- Całkowicie spóźniliśmy się na Święto Dziękczynienia. W czwartek dużo się działo. Więc… Boże Narodzenie?

-Nigdy nie byłem wielkim zwolennikiem okresu świątecznego- przyznał bóg.- Thor zawsze lubił bardziej ten sezon niż ja.- Tony zmarszczył brwi z niedowierzaniem.

-Kto nie kocha świąt?

-Chłopak, który miał zawsze kłopoty z powodu żartów, jakie robił innym.- Loki wskazał na siebie z uśmiechem.- Śmiem twierdzić, że minęło sześć albo siedem wieków, odkąd dostałem coś innego niż rózgę i obierki.

Tony się roześmiał, naprawdę zaczął się _śmiać._ Jego głowa opadła na tył kanapy, a dźwięk był tak piękny, że Lokiemu zaparło dech w piersi.

-Mogę cię pocałować, Anthony?- zapytał bóg bez tchu, a brunet podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

-Wiesz, śpimy razem- powiedział z uśmieszkiem miliarder.- Nie musisz pytać o pozwolenie za każdym razem, gdy chcesz mnie pocałować.

-Nie chcę po prostu ponownie przekroczyć granicy.- Czarnowłosy odłożył książkę, zaznaczając stronę na której skończył i odwrócił się, klęcząc między nogami Tony’ego i muskając je delikatnie dłońmi.- Ponieważ mimo wszystko _śpimy_ razem. I nie chcę, żebyś czuł, że cię pospieszam.

-Pocałuj mnie po prostu- nalegał Stark.- To naprawdę w porządku.

Loki wplótł obie dłonie w ciemne włosy Tony'ego, zbliżając go do siebie i łącząc ich usta. Jego język drażnił dolną wargę Tony'ego.

Miliarder otworzył się przed nim z trudem łapiąc powietrze, a język Lokiego wtargnął do środka, uciszając cichy jęk i desperacko próbując skosztować każdego zakątka, każdej kawałeczka swojej Bratniej Duszy. W końcu mógł to zrobić. Po tak długim okresie odmowy.

Kiedy Stark oparł się plecami o kanapę, Loki podążał za nim z ochotą, obracając go delikatnie, żeby móc położyć się tuż obok. Teraz ich ciała stykały się ze sobą od piersi aż po kolana. Bóg mruknął z aprobatą, kiedy Tony rozłożył szerzej nogi, robiąc dla niego więcej miejsca, aby czarnowłosy mógł się do niego zbliżyć jeszcze bardziej.

Loki przerwał pocałunek tylko na chwilę, żeby pozostawić mokrą od skubnięć i pocałunków drogę wzdłuż szyi bruneta, aż dotarł do gładkiego połączenia między szyją a ramieniem. Czuł, że puls Tony'ego coraz bardziej przyspiesza, wymykając się spod kontroli. Krótki pocałunek, wyszeptane słowo ostrzeżenia, a potem bóg ugryzł go mocno, sprawiając, że miliarder zaczyna się pod nim wić, wyginając plecy i chwytając ramiona Lokiego, wołając imię boga tonem, który wywoływał u niego _ból._

-Anthony.- Głos Lokiego był mrukliwy.- Anthony, jesteś _wspaniały._

-To nie sprawi, że ominie cię dekorowanie- wymruczał Tony, próbując wrócić do tematu, który mógłby znieść.- Nadal oczekuję, że twój _Scrooge’owy nastrój_ w pewnym momencie zmieni się w złote anielskie włosie.

Loki uśmiechnął się do niego, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że geniusz chce, żeby zwolnił, ale i tak był szczęśliwy, że może być tak blisko. Musiał wyglądać na kompletnie zauroczonego, bo brunet nie mógł się powstrzymać od oparcia się na łokciach i złożenia na wargach boga kolejnego pocałunku.

-Będziesz miał wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz w Boże Narodzenie- obiecał bóg niskim głosem i z niewypowiedzianą obietnicą.- Czy to anielskie włosie… czy cokolwiek innego.

Tony starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo wpłynęły na niego słowa Lokiego, ale wiedział z płonącego w oczach Lokiego ognia, że bogu nie umknęło jak Tony się zgina lub sposób, w jaki ciało jego stwardniało pod nim.

Co to będą za święta.

**ᴥ**

Loki był bardziej niż chętny, żeby dotykać Tony’ego, żeby go całować, żeby trzymać jego rękę, żeby przytulać go w nocy. Był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że był inicjatorem, że może po prostu dotykać swojej Bratniej Duszy. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie, żeby go dręczyło, że Tony nigdy niczego nie zaczynał. Że Stark nigdy nie wyciągał pierwszy ręki. Że nigdy nie prosił o przytulenie.

Ale pewnego dnia miliarder _zainicjował_ coś między nimi. Zdarzyło się to krótko po ich dyskusji o świętach i było _cudowne._

Wychodząc z sypialni po prysznicu, Tony zatrzymał się w drzwiach do kuchni i przyłapał Lokiego przymierzającego różne fartuchy podczas przygotowywania obiadu. A raczej nakładał i zdejmował _iluzję_ fartuchów, z zawziętym wyrazem twarzy, gdy patrzył z frustracją na różne wzory.

Najpierw czerwony w kratkę, potem ciemnoniebieski. Biały z różnymi przyborami kuchennymi. Zielona z gałązkami ostrokrzewu i świątecznymi kokardkami. Loki zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym pstryknął palcami i przeszedł na taki, który z dumą głosił _„pocałuj kucharza”._

I Tony zrobił dokładnie to, o co prosił napis. Przeszedł przez kuchnię, stanął na palcach i solidnie pocałował zaskoczone usta czarnowłosego.

-To było nieoczekiwane!- zawołał bóg.- Co zrobiłem, żeby zasłużyć sobie na pocałunek?

Miliarder wzruszył ramionami.

-Po prostu wykonuję rozkazy- odpowiedział, wskazując na fartuch. Radość w uśmiechu Lokiego sprawiła, że serce zabiło szybciej, a Znak zaczął płonąć.

Innym razem Tony na ślepo szukał klucza, leżąc pod samochodem, kiedy bóg zmaterializował się tuż obok niego z tym czego potrzebował, w momencie kiedy tego potrzebował.

-Oh, dzięki. Co tu robisz?- zapytał Tony, drapiąc się po nosie skonfundowany, gdy Loki przesunął palcem po odrobinie oleju i wtarł go w swoje czoło. 

-Zostaję mechanikiem jak ty, a co innego?- powiedział bóg, jako jedyne swoje wyjaśnienie. Stark złapał go za szczękę i pocałował delikatnie usta Lokiego, jeśli nie uwzględnić niezręcznego kąta, w jakim to zrobił.

Te pierwsze dwa razy doprowadziły do wielu innych, krótkich chwil między nimi, kiedy Tony był na tyle odważny, by sięgnąć po Lokiego.

Czasami tak było, gdy Loki był po prostu słodki lub kiedy był wyjątkowo zabawny, próbując wywołać śmiech Tony'ego. Innym razem, tuż po obiedzie, gdy czarnowłosy umył talerze i ogłosił, że ten posiłek był _najlepszy,_ jaki kiedykolwiek jadł. Albo kiedy bóg robił zabawnie ludzkie rzeczy, takie jak kichanie. Loki wyglądał potem na całkowicie zdegustowanego z powodu braku wdzięku wywołanego kichnięciem.

Był też jeden bardzo pamiętny moment, kiedy Loki zaczął lewitować nad łóżkiem, gdy spał, a kiedy Tony krzyknął, widząc, że bóg unosi się nad jego twarzą, bóg się obudził, uwolnił swoją magię i spadł jak tona cegieł na łóżko.

Rama z litego drewna rozpadła się pod nim w drzazgi, a miliarder otworzył usta, by krzyknąć ze złości, ale Loki zbył go machnięciem dłoni.

-Nie martw się, Anthony. Nie używam przez cały czas w pełni swojej siły. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, żeby być razem, nie połamię ani ciebie, ani łóżka.

Uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedział, czarnowłosy przybrał kolor dojrzałego pomidora. Stark nie mógł przestać się śmiać, aż zabrakło mu tchu, a wtedy przyciągnął boga do siebie, żeby go mocno i długo uściskać. Miliarder pocałował mocno Loki i z niecierpliwością zaczął przesuwać dłońmi po jego ciele, gdy turlali się w szczątkach łóżka.

Każda z tych chwil była wspaniała. Każdy raz, gdy Tony sięgał po Lokiego.

Bóg miał jednak swoje ulubione, konkretne wspomnienie, które rozświetlało mu kolejne lata życia. Chwila tak piękna, że niemal za każdym razem, gdy o niej myślał, był bliski łez.

**ᴥ**

To była Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, a przynajmniej Wigilii według Tony'ego. Loki nie dbał szczególnie o śledzenie dni, odkąd przeżył ich tak wiele, więc był zadowolony z planu Tony'ego.

 _Bez względu_ na dzień, w którym Stark ogłosił gwiazdkę, oboje wyszli, wędrując przez śnieg, żeby znaleźć _“choinkę”_ i zawiesić girlandy z podgrzanych ziaren zboża wokół kującego dziadostwa1. Loki zbił kilka kieliszków Tony'ego, ku irytacji ukochanego geniusza, i użył swojej _magii,_ żeby przekształcić je w delikatnie uformowane kryształy do zawieszenia na gałązkach.

Brunet był znacznie mniej zirytowany, gdy zobaczył, jak pięknie udekorowali choinkę. A potem był jeszcze _mniej_ zirytowany, gdy siedział i pił ciepły cydr, patrząc z uśmiechem jak bóg porusza rękami, wyciąga dłonie i macha palcami, owijając światełka wokół drzewka, delikatnie zawiesza je między gałęziami i jednym pstryknięciem oraz odrobiną magii, wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu.

-Szczęśliwej Chanuki!- wykrzyknął szczęśliwy Tony. Loki posłał miliarderowi pytające spojrzenie, na które ten odpowiedział podnosząc przepraszająco szklankę.- To przestało być cydrem a zaczęło być whisky jakąś godzinę temu.

-Anthony.- Loki pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie bruneta.- Jeśli już tak bardzo udzieliła ci się świąteczna radość, może zagrałbyś dla mnie na fortepianie? Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś grał, a to taki piękny instrument.

-Kiedyś grałem co wieczór- odpowiedział Tony, opróżniając szklankę i wpatrując się w fortepian z namysłem.- Żeby odpędzić demony i wszystko inne. Przypuszczam, że mając ciebie, nie potrzebuję aż tak bardzo terapii. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że przestałem grać.

Loki uśmiechnął się, zadowolony za każdym razem, gdy Tony doceniał siłę ich więzi, bez względu na to, czy byli razem, czy nie. 

-W takim razie zagraj dla mnie, bo jesteś szczęśliwy. Co ty na to?- zasugerował, a potem upił łyczek drinka z niepokojem.- Bo jesteś… szczęśliwy, prawda? Ze mną?

Tony tylko się uśmiechnął, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego podszedł do fortepianu, uniósł jego wieko i przesunął palcami po klawiszach z kości słoniowej.

Był pięknie nastrojony, nawet jeśli nie dotykał go od miesięcy. Tony rozkoszował się uczuciem kości słoniowej pod palcami. Loki oparł się o klapę fortepianu, składając ręce i zamykając oczy, gdy miliarder zaczął grać. Najpierw w długich skalach i arpeggio, w górę i w dół klawiszy, a potem fragmenty różnych melodii. Niektóre Loki rozpoznał, a niektóre nie.

Loki się rozluźnił, relaksując się przy muzyce. Jego ciało było odprężone i kołysało się lekko, a Tony obserwował go, uśmiechając się na ten widok.

Loki wyglądał _przepięknie_ _…_ Wszystkie te mięśnie bez grama tłuszczu owinięte jedwabnymi koszulami i idealnie dopasowanymi spodniami. Niesamowicie czarne włosy w kontraście do bladej cery. Szmaragdowozielone oczy. W niektóre dni Tony’ego bolało, że nie może dotykać Lokiego. W niektóre dni Tony nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym niż o zamknięciu ich razem w sypialni, dopóki żelazna samokontrola Lokiego nie pęknie i posunął się dalej niż całowanie. I były takie chwile, kiedy Loki był taki ludzki, taki prawdziwy. Robił wtedy wszystko co mógł, żeby nie wyrzucić z siebie, że go kocha. _Już teraz._

Niemal bolało go trzymanie tego w środku, nie mówić Lokiemu co do niego czuje, zwłaszcza gdy bóg nie próbował nawet ukrywać własnych uczuć. Czarnowłosy był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, szepcząc słodkie słówka, nucąc ciche słowa do ucha miliardera, ale Stark nie był przyzwyczajony do dzielenia się swoimi uczuciami i nie wiedział, jak ma je wyrazić. Jak powiedzieć Lokiemu, że go pragnie. Że jest gotowy, żeby zostali Bratnimi Duszami.

Ale muzyka w jakiś sposób wykraczała poza słowa, więc po kilku minutach rozgrzewki Tony odetchnął głęboko, zagrał jeszcze kilka taktów, a potem zaczął grać na poważnie. Poruszał palcami razem z nutami piosenki, która nigdy nie opuściła jego umysłu, rozbrzmiewając w nocnym powietrzu.

Piosenka nie miała słów, więc miliarder nucił do niej cicho melodię tak dobrze mu znaną, że pozwolił, by jego oczy się zamknęły, a jego ciało poruszało w rytm przez kilka długich minut. To nie była szczególnie piękna piosenka, ale dla niego była najpiękniejsza.

Miliarder miał nadzieję, że muzyka przemówi do Lokiego tak, jak do niego. Miał nadzieję, że bóg usłyszy wszystkie uczucia i wszystkie słowa, których geniusz nie był w stanie powiedzieć.

Miał nadzieję, że Loki _zrozumie._

Więc grał.

Melodia stawała się coraz łatwiejsza, gdy zaczęła się powtarzać. Zwolniła, gdy Tony zatracił się w niej, uśmiechnąć się po raz pierwszy odkąd ją zagrał, kiedy był jeszcze chłopcem.

Szczęśliwy, że gra dla swojej Bratniej Duszy.

Szczęśliwy, że gra ją ten jeden pieprzony raz, kiedy jego serce nie było złamane.

Ale potem cichy szloch przerwał jego myśli, a Tony podniósł wzrok, natychmiast odsuwając dłonie od fortepianu, gdy zobaczył płaczącego Lokiego.

-Hej. O boże. Co ja zrobiłem? Loki, ja…- bełkotał Tony, próbując dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Loki miał łzy w oczach.- Czy piosenka była aż taka zła? Przepraszam. Przestanę. Co się, kurwa, dzieje?

Loki podniósł jedną rękę, żeby uciszyć miliardera, a drugą zakryła twarz, ciągle płacząc.

-Nie, powiedz mi, proszę. Co zrobiłem nie tak? Co zrobiłem źle? Czy tak bardzo nienawidzisz tej piosenki?- Tony przeczesał palcami włosy.- Znaczy, jest aż tak… jest aż tak okropna? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego…

Loki wziął głęboki oddech, a jego ramiona drżały z wysiłku, kiedy próbował się uspokoić.

-Gdzie się jej nauczyłeś, Anthony? Gdzie nauczyłeś się tej melodii?

-Nie nauczyłem się jej. _Napisałem_ ją- odpowiedział Tony, marszcząc brwi.- Jak miałem chyba dziewięć lat. Przez tygodnie nie mogłem się jej pozbyć z głowy, więc jednego dnia po prostu usiadłem i ją zagrałem.

-Anthony.- Loki założył ręce na piersi i odetchnął po raz kolejny głęboko.- To moja piosenka.

-Nie, _ja_ ją napisałem- wykłócał się Tony, a czarnowłosy chciał scałować ten buntowniczy wyraz z jego twarzy.- To nie _twoja_ piosenka, tylko _moja._

-Mój ty uparty mechaniku.- Loki uśmiechnął się czule.- Nie wiem dokładnie, jak działa czas między naszymi światami, ale mniej więcej w czasie, kiedy ty miałbyś osiem czy dziewięć lat, ja zostałem uwięziony w Asgardzie z… z jakichś powodów.

-Z jakichś powodów?- powtórzył Tony, unosząc brew.

-Z _jakichś_ powodów- powiedział ponownie bóg z lekkim uśmieszkiem.- I każdego dnia w tamtym czasie… każdego jednego dnia, moja kochana mateczka Frigga przychodziła do mojej celi. Szczotkowała moje włosy, siadała ze mną na podłodze i śpiewała…- Głos Lokiego załamał się, a wcześniejszy uśmiech zniknął z jego ust, gdy zaczął zapada w głąb siebie.- Każdego dnia śpiewała mi tą kołysankę. _Dokładnie_ tę melodię. To ta sama, którą śpiewała mi każdej nocy, kiedy byłem mały i miałem koszmary o gigantach, wycieńczającym chłodzie i wojnie. Śniłem o rzeczach, o których żadne dziecko nie powinno śnić. Wkradała się wtedy do mojej celi i odpędzała moje demony. I robiła to samo każdego dnia mojego uwięzienia. To mogły być miesiące, lata, dekady… czas nie ma znaczenia, kiedy jesteś więźniem… a ona zawsze do mnie przychodziła i odpędzała moje demony. Powiedziała mi pewnego dnia- dodał Loki i odetchnął powoli, obserwując uważnie Tony’ego.- Że kiedy to wszystko się skończy, znajdę mojego Świecącego Ducha. Powiedziała mi, że któregoś dnia będę trzymał blisko siebie swoją Bratnią Duszę i zaśpiewam jej _tę_ kołysankę do snu. Chociaż, jeśli mam być szczery, to jest to mniej kołysanka, a bardziej piosenka o miłości. Ale również mniej piosenka o miłości, a bardziej obietnica. Obietnica dla mnie i dla _ciebie,_ Anthony. Moja Bratnia Duszo.

Miliarder nie mógł się powstrzymać od sięgnięcia, zbyt przytłoczony emocjami w głosie boga, a Loki z wdzięcznością przyjął jego palce na swoich ustach.

-Anthony, każdej nocy, odkąd moja _magia_ mnie tu przywiodła, mam ochotę cię przytulić i śpiewać do snu. Czekałem po prostu na odpowiedni moment, żeby ci opowiedzieć o mojej piosence. Czekałem i miałem nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, co ta melodia dla nas oznacza. Dla naszej więzi.

-Ponieważ to piosenka miłosna- wyszeptał Tony.- I obietnica.

-I nie należy jej lekceważyć- zgodził się Loki z łagodnym uśmiechem, nadal trzymając dłoń Tony’ego przy swoim policzku.- Czekałem na to tak długo, że wydawało się być wiecznością. I teraz dowiaduję się, że grałeś moją piosenkę przez lata. To… niesamowite. Jedyna osoba, z którą mogłem podzielić się tą piosenką, zna ją od zawsze. _Nadzwyczajne._

-Usłyszałem ją, wiesz?- powiedział Tony, przysuwając się bliżej boga, aż mógł położyć głowę na piersi Lokiego.- Moment przed tym, jak wyrzuciłeś mnie przez okno w Nowym Jorku. I ponownie, zanim Thor cię zabrał. Słyszałem tą piosenkę, jakby ktoś grał mi ją wprost do ucha. Nie potrafiłem pojąć, dlaczego.

-Ukochany- wymamrotał Loki, po raz pierwszy zwracając się w ten sposób do Tony’ego.- Najdroższy. Słyszysz muzykę, kiedy jesteśmy razem. Mam ciągłą, fizyczną potrzebę dotykania cię. Nasze dusze zostały stworzone, żeby razem istnieć, nie widzisz tego? Powiedz, że to dostrzegasz.

-Widzę.- Stark przytaknął i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, przesuwając dłoń z policzka na szyję boga, drugą ręką obejmując go w wąskiej talii, trzymając mocno.

Loki wydał z siebie nieelegancki dźwięk, który był ni to mruknięciem, ni to jęknięciem. Przesunął Tony’ego, aż ich ciała całkowicie się do siebie dopasowały. Obie dłonie powoli przesuwały się wzdłuż pleców geniusza, aż miliarder był tak blisko, jak tylko mógł. Ich ciała stykały się w każdym możliwym miejscu.

-Anthony- wyszeptał czarnowłosy.- _Bratnia Duszo._

-Więc.- Tony odchrząknął po kilku minutach.- Więc chyba jestem gotowy, żeby iść do łóżka. _Teraz._

-Właśnie… teraz?- zapytał zmieszany Loki i spojrzał na mężczyznę w swoich ramionach.- Nie rozumiem. Czujesz się niekomfortowo? Wybacz. Założyłem, że po naszej rozmowie, chciałbyś…

-Nie. Nie _“niekomfortowo”._ I chcę, żebyś mnie trzymał. Tylko…- Tony odchrząknął.- Jestem gotowy iść do łóżka. Więc jeśli czujesz, um…- Miliarder ponownie przeczyścił gardło.- Że masz ochotę śpiewać dziś wieczorem, wiesz, jeśli czujesz się muzykalnie? Ja jestem… zmęczony. I kołysanka byłaby… mile widziana. Myślę, że kołysanka to _wspaniały_ pomysł, wiesz?

-Przypuszczam, że mam ochotę śpiewać, Anthony- odpowiedział Loki i delikatnym uśmiechem, który robił cudowne rzeczy w sercu Tony’ego.- Chodźmy więc.

Loki wyszeptał zaklęcie, a jego magia, delikatnie pulsując i z cichym szumem wiatru, zamknęła za nimi drzwi, kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni geniusza.

-Możesz mnie tego nauczyć?- Tony się zaśmiał, a Loki pocałował go namiętnie, po czym cofnął się, żeby się rozebrać.

Tony przechylił głowę i obserwował z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem, nigdy nie mając dość widoku boga. Loki poruszał się jak tancerz, bez względu na to, czy tego chciał, czy nie. A kiedy czarnowłosy zsunął spodnie wzdłuż niesamowicie długich nóg, Tony musiał nieoczekiwanie usiąść, gdy ogarnęła go fala _pożądania._ Nagle zabrakło mu tchu, trudno było stać, gdy kolana mu zmiękły.

-Zamierzasz się też przebrać?- zapytał Loki, kładąc się na łóżku tylko w jedwabnych bokserkach. Tony zwykle spał w lekkiej koszulce z długim rękawem i w spodniach od piżamy, ale dziś, po tak intymnej rozmowie, może mógłby…

-Tak, jasne. Ale lepiej, żeby to była piekielnie dobra piosenka miłosna, którą zaraz usłyszę.

Bóg ponownie się uśmiechnął w _ten_ specjalny sposób, a geniusz przeklinał swoje serce za przyspieszony rytm. Pospieszne zdjął ubranie i wsunął pod kołdrę, starając się nie robić oczywistości z próby ukrycia swojego Znak.

-Pewnego dnia- mruknął Loki, ponieważ bóg naturalnie musiał zauważyć, że brunet coś przed nim ukrywa.- Pewnego dnia chciałbym go zobaczyć, Anthony. Będę czekał cierpliwie, aż będziesz gotowy, ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz gotowy _wkrótce._

-Wiem, że chcesz go zobaczyć- odpowiedział miliarder.- I obiecuję ci, że ci pozwolę. Kiedy będę na to gotowy.

-Więc chodź tu.

Zamiast ułożyć się jak zwykle jak łyżeczki, Loki położył się na plecach i przyciągnął Tony’ego do siebie, kładąc jego głowę na swoim ramieniu i splatając ich palce ze sobą. Przyciskając je do niebieskiego znaku na swojej piersi. 

To było najbliżej nagości, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej byli. Tony zamknął oczy i wtulił się w ciepłe ciało, leżące tuż obok niego.

-Właśnie tak- mruknął Loki.- Mój Anthony.

Dłoń boga leniwie przesuwała się w miękkich włosach Starka. Ich oddechy zwolniły. Bicie serc zrównało rytm.

Po chwili Loki zaczął śpiewać starym nordyckim języku pieśń, którą jego mama mu śpiewała wiele razy. Melodia, którą Tony grał z pamięci przez tyle lat.

Głęboki głos boga wypełniał powietrze, dudnił w piersi, a Tony słuchał tak długo, jak tylko mógł, dopóki nie zamknął oczu, a jego ciało rozluźniło się i opadło na łóżko. A Loki dalej śpiewał, wers za wersem, a potem wszystko od nowa, zadowolony, że może śpiewać do snu swojej Bratniej Duszy.

To właśnie ten moment był tym, którego Loki trzymał się lata później.

To właśnie był moment, który Loki cenił do samego końca i jeszcze dłużej.

Pierwsza noc, kiedy śpiewał swojemu ukochanemu _ich_ piosenkę.

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

-Wesołych Świąt!!!- Loki obrócił Tony’ego, kiedy ten wszedł do kuchni, pochylając go do tyłu i całując niechlujnie i długo.

-Co do… _Loki!-_ Stark otarł usta, starając się zachować zirytowany wyraz twarzy, ale rumienił się zbyt mocno, żeby miało to znaczenie.- Co jest?

 _-Co jest?-_ Loki otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, a potem je zamknąć z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.- Jest…

-Co się z tobą dziś dzieje, hm?- doprecyzował brunet.- I jak na kogoś kto jest na Ziemi od stuleci, jesteś daleko w tyle z współczesną mową.

 _-Przebywać_ wśród ludzi od stuleci a _żyć_ wśród nich to dwie kompletnie różne rzeczy, Anthony- odpowiedział rozbawiony Loki.- I nic się nie stało, nie mogę być po prostu szczęśliwy w twoim towarzystwie?

-Czy powodem jest ostatnia noc?- zapytał Stark z rozbawieniem w głosie, bawiąc się widelcem.

-Być może.- Loki podszedł do niego od tyłu, obejmując Tony’ego w pasie.- Każda noc spędzona z tobą w ramionach jest warta świętowania, Anthony.

-Dobry boże.- Miliarder przewrócił oczami, ale nie starał się odsunąć.- Robi się z ciebie poeta.

-Mógłbym napisać sonet specjalnie dla ciebie- powiedział Loki z obietnicą w głosie, popychając Tony’ego w stronę kontuaru.- _Balladę,_ jeśli tego chcesz. Wiersz, jeśli tego potrzebujesz. Powiedz mi, ukochany, a ja to zrobię.

-Co się stało?- Tony się zaśmiał i odsunął na wyciągnięcie ramion wyższego mężczyznę.- Raz pozwoliłem ci dla mnie zaśpiewać i nagle jesteś…

-Czym jestem?- Loki obrócił Starka w ramionach, podnosząc go i sadzając na blacie, zaskakująco szybko zrównując ich wzrok.- Powiedz mi, Anthony. Teraz, kiedy podzieliłem się z tobą moją pieśnią.- Loki wziął jedną dłoń Tony’ego i podniósł ją do swoich ust, całując delikatnie wierzch jego dłoni, zanim położył ją na swoim sercu.- Powiedz mi, czym się nagle stałem.

-Ja… ja um…- Tony był oszołomiony zachowaniem Lokiego. Brakowało mu słów.- Jesteś dziś dość… _uczuciowy._

-To Boże Narodzenie, czyż nie?- wymamrotał bóg, przesuwając nosem po szyi miliardera.- Czy mogę dziś rozpakować prezent?- Jego długie, wąskie dłonie wsunęły się pod koszulkę Tony’ego, przesuwając się na jego plecy, a potem opadając na tyłek, żeby go chwycić i przesunąć bliżej, żeby móc zakołysać się na nogach, a Tony mógł poczuć, jak bóg bardzo go pragnie.

-Czekaj, Lo… To nie jest jakiś skok w bok. To ty powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy poczekać zanim to zrobimy. Że powinniśmy poczekać…

 _-Anthony.-_ Głos Lokiego był tak niski, że wydawał się być warczeniem w uszach miliardera.- Tak długo czekałem, żeby cię znaleźć. Żeby znaleźć tego jedynego, którego obiecała mi moja mama i którego będę mógł pewnego dnia trzymać w swoich ramionach. I oto jesteś. _Tutaj._ I ostatnia noc…- Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na pośladkach geniusza, który nie potrafił powstrzymać jęku.- Ostatniej nocy w końcu trzymałem cię w ramionach, śpiewałem i czułem bicie twojego serca tuż obok swojego. Moja Bratnia Duszo. Moje światło przewodnie. Czekałem wieki dokładnie na to, co się stało zeszłej nocy. Moje serce jest tak pełne, że nie mogę…

Loki pocałował nagle i namiętnie Tony’ego, który oddał pocałunek równie mocno, równie zapamiętale… Tak desperacko, aż oboje jęczeli, dyszeli i ocierali się o siebie, pragnąc więcej.

-Powiedz mi teraz, Anthony- dodał po chwili ochryple Loki.- Powiedz mi, na jaki znak każesz mi czekać. Co cię powstrzymuje przed dopełnieniem naszej więzi. Co zdecydowałeś, że musi się zdarzyć, zanim zaakceptujesz swoją Bratnią Duszę? Kiedy byłeś młody i próbowałeś pozbyć się Znaku ze swojego ciała… Co mogę zrobić, byś tego chciał? Powiedz mi.

Tony się odchylił, jedną ręką nadal przyciskając do Znaku na piersi Lokiego, starając się wyrazić słowami, czego pragnie.

-Chciałbym… Chciałbym żeby ktoś powiedział mi, co tam jest napisane- odpowiedział cicho.- Mogłem dowiedzieć się, dlaczego moja Bratnia dusza cały czas umierała i zmartwychwstawała. Mogłem dowiedzieć się, dlaczego urodziłem się ze Znakiem, skoro nikogo innego takiego nigdy nie było. Mogłem też prawdopodobnie wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby go zakryć, jeśli bym tego chciał. Ale nigdy nie potrafiłem domyślić się co oznacza. Chciałem tylko poznać jego znaczenie. Całe moje życie chciałem po prostu wiedzieć, co mój cholerny Znak chce mi przekazać. Nikt nie potrafił mi tego powiedzieć i przez to czułem się bardziej przeklęty, niż pobłogosławiony. Nienawidziłem tego. Chce po prostu wiedzieć co oznacza.

-Mogę to zrobić, kochany.- Oczy Lokiego błyszczały od zebranych tam łez. Bóg pochylił się i złączył ich czoła.- Pozwól mi to przetłumaczyć. Dla ciebie. Jesteś gotowy, by zrobić razem ze mną ten krok?

Tony zamknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę, kiedy próbował zebrać myśli.

Loki był brutalnie szczery, kiedy powrócił tygodnie temu i powiedział, że seks między nimi nie byłby zwyczajnym seksem. Byłaby to fizyczna, emocjonalna i duchowa więź. Nieodwracalny krok, który połączyłby ich dusze na zawsze.

Właśnie dlatego bóg spał w piżamie, podobnie jak Tony. Właśnie dlatego rzadko się całowali, kiedy leżeli w łóżku. I właśnie dlatego, oprócz okazjonalnych uścisków, które mogły przemienić się w coś więcej, bóg odmawiał robienia w łóżku czegoś innego niż całowanie.

Między nimi to nigdy nie byłby tylko _seks,_ więc musieli czekać, aby przekroczyć tę granicę.

-Jestem gotowy- powiedział Tony, otwierając oczy i zaciskając palce w koszuli Lokiego.- Jestem gotowy, żeby… żeby to zrobić.

Loki wymamrotał ciche _dziękuję_ i pocałował Tony’ego, przytulił go, po czym użył magii, by przenieść ich w mgnieniu oka do pokoju miliardera.

-Pozwól mi się zobaczyć- poprosił błagalnym tonem bóg. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a dłonie splecione jak do modlitwy.- Proszę, kochany. Pokaż mi. Pozwól mi cię zobaczyć.

Tony usiadł na łóżku, zdjął koszulkę z długim rękawem i rzucił ją przez pokój, zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie.

-Oh, spójrz na siebie- wyszeptał Loki, najpierw przesuwając delikatnie palcami, a potem ustami po ciemnoniebieskim Znaku, czcząc skomplikowany napis swoim dotykiem.- Jesteś taki kochany, Anthony. Taki kochany i cudownie _mój._ Tylko mój. Nikt, kto zobaczyłby twój Znak, nie pomyślałby, że należysz do kogokolwiek innego, niż do mnie.

-Co tam jest napisane?- Serce Tony’ego biło mocno. Bóg pocałował jego klatkę piersiową, jakby je słyszał.

-Napis głosi…- Usta Lokiego wygięły się w zaborczym uśmiechu.- Napis głosi “ _ten, który podróżuje po niebie_ ”.

-Co to znaczy?- Tony pochylił głowę. Był rozczarowany, że słowa nie są żadnym objawieniem, które mogłoby zmienić jego życie.- Nadal nie rozumiem.

-Nie przejmuj się, najdroższy. To po prostu oznacza, że przez eony byłeś mój.- Loki przetoczył się na Tony’ego, siadając między jego nogami z zadowolonym westchnieniem.- Wieki temu, kiedy opanowałem umiejętność skakania między wymiarami i światami bez używania Bifrostu czy wzroku Heimdall'a, który by mnie prowadził… Inni bogowie i światy czy też królestwa zaczęły mnie nazywać Podniebnym Podróżnikiem. Mógłbym zwyczajnie chcieć gdzieś być i być tam w ciągu kilku sekund. To właśnie w ten sposób po raz pierwszy odwiedziłem Ziemię. Nazwali mnie Podniebnym Podróżnym i jest to imię, które praktycznie zaginęło wśród historii, zepchnięte na bok, żeby móc nazywać mnie Oszustem. Ale ty… ty przez cały ten czas miałeś moje zapomniane imię wypisane na swoim ramieniu- powiedział Loki lekko zdumiony tym faktem. Zaczął składać uroczyste pocałunki na pięknych literach.- Napisane w języku tak starym, że nawet ja ledwo w nim mówię. To po prostu… _zadziwiające._

-Kiedy miałem siedem lat, a ty po raz pierwszy umarłeś…- Tony zaczął się łagodnie śmiać, kiedy Loki spojrzał na niego z troską.- Moja mama powiedziała mi, że czasami nasze Bratnie Dusze chodzą po ziemi, a czasami podróżują po niebie, ale nie ma to znaczenia, bo i tak zawsze się odnajdą by być raz.

-Twoja mama,- Loki pocałował miliardera czule,- była, jak zakładam, prorokinią. Jaką wspaniałą musiała być kobietą, aby wychować mężczyznę tak silnego jak ty. Że wiedziała, że twoja Bratnia Dusza nie pochodzi z twojego świata, ale mimo wszystko wędruję po niebie, szukając ciebie. Chciałbym móc ją poznać.

-Tego chcesz w tej chwili?- dokuczał Tony.- Spotkać moją mamę? Zamiast leżeć ze mną w łóżku? Wszyscy bogowie mają takie skłonności czy…

-Anthony, kochanie.- Loki opadł na niego, aż głośne jęknięcie uciekło z ust Tony’ego.- Nie ma takiego miejsca w Midgardzie, w Asgardzie czy nawet w Walhalli, gdzie chciałbym być bardziej, niż chcę być tutaj.- Bóg machnął dłonią i nagle oboje byli nadzy. Tony zaklął cicho, gdy ciało czarnowłosego poruszyło się nad nim, ocierając się _całym_ “Lokim” o _całego_ “Tony’ego”.- Bycie moją Bratnią Duszą nie było łatwe i nigdy moich przeprosin za to nie będzie wystarczająco, ale od teraz będę spędzał każdą chwilę, żeby ci to wynagrodzić- obiecał Loki.- Każdy moment, aż do naszej wieczności, rozumiesz? W jakikolwiek sposób…- Bóg przesunął głodnym wzrokiem po ciele Tony’ego. Oczy miliardera uciekły w głąb jego głowy.- W jakikolwiek sposób, jaki będziesz chciał.

-Czy mogę cię mieć?- wysapał brunet, zaciskając palce na szczupłych biodrach Lokiego.- Znaczy mogę cię… możemy to zrobić…- Złośliwy uśmiech wkradł się na usta czarnowłosego.- Loki…

-Oczywiście, że możesz mnie posiąść, kochanie. A potem ja posiądę ciebie. I tak dopóki nie będziemy zbyt obolali i nie ochrypniemy od krzyku oraz zmęczenia. A wtedy użyję moje _magii,_ odnowię naszą energię i zaczniemy wszystko od początku.

-Dobry boże- wyjęczał Tony, kiedy się przekręcili i miał teraz pod sobą kilometry doskonałego ciała.

-Oh, wystarczy Loki- wymruczał bóg, kręcąc biodrami i uśmiechając się, kiedy Tony zamknął oczy z rozkoszy.- Ale jeśli chcesz możesz nazywać mnie Bogiem, jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie.

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

-Kocham cię, wiesz?- wypalił Tony pewnego dnia, kiedy wiosenne słońce wpadało przez okno.

Kochali się już tyle razy, że żaden z nich nie przejmował się już nawet liczeniem. Po tym jak Loki zaczął śpiewać Tony’emu co noc, miliarder zaczął się uśmiechać i śmiać, a potem się całowali i całowali, i całowali. I tak każdego dnia od Bożego Narodzenia.

-Kocham cię- powtórzył Tony.

Loki odwrócił się od miejsca, w którym szkicował powoli odmarzające jezioro, żeby spojrzeć pytająco w stronę swojej Bratniej Duszy.

-Nie wiem czy miłość ma znaczenie, jeżeli nasze duszę są po prostu skazane na siebie- kontynuował brunet z wahaniem w głosie.- Ale dla historycznej jasności? Kocham cię. Naprawdę. Tak żebyś wiedział.

-I ja kocham ciebie, Anthony z Midgardu.- Loki wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogładził twarz Starka.- Ale jeśli jeszcze raz użyjesz w jednym zdaniu “dusze” i “skazane” oraz jakąkolwiek wariację tych słów, obiecuję, że sprawy _przyjmą_ o wiele _gorszy_ obrót.

Tony tylko się uśmiechnął i wrócił do demontowania tostera.

Loki odpowiedział jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem i wrócił do malowania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  okay… w tym rozdziale trochę się zgubiłam przy “strung popcorn around the scrubby thing” bo… u nas się tego nie robi… z tego co się dowiedziałam od trzech dobrych duszyczek- u nich też xD I czym jest  _ scrubby thing _ xD no więc jest to “wieszanie podgrzanych ziaren zboża wokół kłującego dziadostwa” jak mi podpowiedział mózg o 2:30 xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 21.03.2020r.


	7. ROZDZIAŁ 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwarantanna, dzień: 10. Z nudów zaczęłam robić zadania z matematyki, poprawiałam błędy przyjaciółek, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie zwracałam na to uwagi, jakiś tydzień temu dostałam (znowu) artystycznej depresji i zaczęłam malować sufit. Jeżeli ktokolwiek odbiera tą wiadomość... Przyślijcie pomoc... 
> 
> Bo ktoś tam jest... prawda?
> 
>  _Oh..._ zaczęłam dramatyzować, znaczy pora zabrać się za pisanie xD
> 
> Edit: 27.03.2020: Usunęłam kilka moich błędów (w stylu spacja między wyrazem a znakiem interpunkcyjnymi xD)

Ich życie toczyło się dalej. Mechanik i bóg w wielkim domu na brzegu jeziora. Zadowoleni z samotności, którą mogli ze sobą dzielić.

W końcu oczywiście pojawili się jacyś sąsiedzi, a ponieważ Tony domagał się, żeby Loki był bardziej towarzyski, zaczęli organizować wieczory pokerowe i grille przy dużym stole nad jeziorem w ciepłe, letnie wieczory.

Co roku w wakacje byli zapraszani na obiad przez rozkoszną, starszą parę, która wykupiła ziemię niedaleko nich. A kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Loki potrafi przygotować diabelsko słodki deser oparty na Asgardzkim przepisie, bóg musiał go robić na każde spotkanie.

Kiedy zimy stały się zbyt surowe, opuścili chatkę i spędzili kilka tygodni w Arizonie, przemierzając pustynie i popijając zimne napoje przy basenie domu, który akurat tego roku wybrali.

Pieniądze Tony’ego nigdy się nie kończyły, chociaż Loki nie miał nic przeciwko wyczarowywaniu rzeczy z powietrza, czy też zabieraniu ich wprost ze sklepowych półek. Stark jednak zawsze nalegał, żeby zamawiać rzeczy i za nie płacić.

Dzięki temu chociaż miał jakiś kontakt ze światem, bo w przeciwnym razie byłby szczęśliwy mogąc zostawić go za sobą. Loki mu na to pozwalał, nawet czasami prosił o jego kartę kredytową, kiedy coś zamawiał, mimo że już dawno temu zapamiętał potrzebne liczby.

To wszystko było ludzkie i takie… _domowe._ W większości wypadków nawet dobre. 

Niektóre dni były trudne. Na przykład kiedy Tony’ego zaczynała boleć klatka piersiowa i Loki musiał użyć swojej magii, żeby złagodzić ból. Albo dni, kiedy Loki tęsknił tak bardzo za Asgardem, że nie mógł już tego znieść, wzdychając za domem i słabnąc w oczach. Jego magia migotała między palcami, dopóki Tony nie zabrał go do łóżka, by ukoić jego niepokój.

I czas, kiedy każda prezenterka wiadomości mówiła o Avengers. O pozornie cudownym powrocie Zimowego Żołnierza, ponieważ nadal nie do końca w to wierzyli. Że drużyna jest silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i jak miło jest mieć _prawdziwych_ superbohaterów z powrotem. To dopiero były ciężkie dni.

Za pierwszym razem, kiedy o tym usłyszeli, Tony zerwał telewizor ze ściany i wrzucił go do jeziora.

Loki wyłowił go za pomocą magii, przewracając oczami i dając długi wykład na temat zaśmiecania środowiska oraz nie pozwalaniu, by przeszłość rządziła i sprawiała przykrość teraźniejszości. Potem bóg trzymał swoją Bratnią Duszę blisko siebie, kiedy Tony płakał w nocy. Rozpaczał nad tym, co kiedyś było dla niego najszczęśliwszym czasem w życiu, szlochając nad wszystkim co stracił.

Kiedy łzy wyschły, Loki zdjął za pomocą magii swoje ubrania i zabrał się za pokazywanie kochankowi wszystkiego, co _zyskał,_ aby Tony nigdy więcej nie płakał nad swoim starym życiem.

Tony w końcu napisał listy, zarówno do Pepper, jak i do Rhodey’a, prosząc o wybaczenie za porzucenie ich. Za odepchnięcie prób kochania go i poinformował ich, jak jest teraz szczęśliwy.

Pepper nie odpisała, zbyt zajęta własnym życiem jako Rescue i, patrząc realistycznie, prawdopodobnie nigdy nawet nie dostała listu. Tony zaakceptował to ze smutnym uśmiechem. Na pewno jej było łatwiej żyć w ten sposób. Dla Tony’ego było to jednak pewnego rodzaju uzdrowienie, móc do niej napisać, więc nie było aż tak źle.

Rhodey odpisał niemal natychmiast, przez pierwsze pół listu bluzgając na Tony’ego za bycie idiotą, za to, że uciekł i go nastraszył. Wygrażał, że jeśli mógłby przejechać wózkiem inwalidzkim przez ten _pieprzony_ las, to pojawiłby się tam tylko, żeby pobić Tony’ego.

Druga część była jednak pełna wiadomości o jego rodzinie, niezbyt ukrytych wskazówek, że Tony musi wrócić i dołączyć ponownie do świata. Było tam też pełno ich żartów i wszelkiego rodzaju gier słownych jakie zawsze włączali do rozmów.

Tony i Rhodey pisali ze sobą przez lata. Sterta listów rosłą coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż pewnego dnia obrażenia pokonały byłego War Machine i Rhodey nie mógł już odpisać.

Tej wiosny Tony wrócił na wschodnie wybrzeże po raz pierwszy od prawie dziesięciu lat, żeby uczestniczyć w pogrzebie. Stał tuż obok _Pani-mamy_ Rhodes, a jego serce powoli rozpadało się na drobne kawałeczki z powodu śmierci najlepszego przyjaciela. Ostatniej osoby z jego rodziny.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, nie mówił nic przez wiele dni. Loki siedział z nim przy wielkim stole i obserwował toczącą się w kochanku bitwę. Jego Bratnia Dusza próbowała nie dopuścić, by depresja ponownie nad nim zwyciężyła.

Tony jakoś sobie poradził, jednak w nocy wtulał się mocno w Lokiego. W jedyną osobę, która mu pozostała.

Jedyną osobą, której pragnął. 

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

Podczas szczególnie surowej zimy burza przeszła nad jeziorem i zniszczyła większość drugiego piętra ich domu. Tony był gotów natychmiast udać się do sklepu z narzędziami, gotowy zmierzyć się z największym jak dotąd projektem remontowym, ale Loki spojrzał na jego prawie całe siwe włosy i plecy, które zaczynały się pochylać. Zasugerował, że mogą się przenieść do innego domu, gdzie prawdopodobieństwo zmiecenia będzie mniejsze.

Ku zaskoczeniu boga, Tony się zgodził po niedługiej walce. Postawił znak _“NA SPRZEDAŻ”_ na swojej nieruchomości ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem i zadzwonił po ludzi od przeprowadzki.

Osiedlili się na ranczo w północnej Kalifornii, ponieważ sekwoje przypominały Lokiemu Asgardzkie drzewa, a Tony chciał łowić ryby. Bóg nauczył się prowadzić, gdy wzrok Tony'ego zaczął słabnąć, a miliarder pogodził się z potrzebą poruszania się o lasce, jeśli spędził zbyt dużo czasu spacerując z kochankiem dzień wcześniej.

Loki był zadowolony, że mógł starzeć się u boku Tony'ego. Zmieniają swój wygląd, by odzwierciedlić mijające lata. Dodał okulary, laskę pasującą do tej należącej do geniusza, zamieniając dopasowane spodnie na takie z wysokim stanem i pozwalając, by jego włosy stały się srebrne.

Był więcej niż szczęśliwy, że zestarzał się ze swoim ukochanym.

Czy raczej ze swoim _mężem,_ prawda?

Pobrali się pewnej wiosny nad oceanem, jako prezent dla Tony'ego z okazji sześćdziesiątych piątych urodzin, który zażądał, aby Loki w końcu zrobił z niego uczciwego mężczyznę. Nie było wielkiej ceremonii. Zawsze byli zadowoleni z siebie nawzajem, więc byli tylko oni, ksiądz, który patrzył gniewnie za każdym razem, gdy Loki chichotał na wspomnienie „Boga”, i plaża.

-On nie wie, że jesteś bogiem- skarcił Lokiego Tony.- Przestań się z niego wyśmiewać!

Loki zaśmiał się głośno. 

-I _właśnie_ to jest zabawne, Anthony.

Kiedy nadszedł czas, aby złożyć śluby, Loki obiecał, że zawsze będzie podróżował do domu, bez względu na to, dokąd postanowi zabierać go los, a Tony obiecał, że zawsze będzie świecił wystarczająco jasno, by Loki mógł go znaleźć.

Było to uczuciowe i romantyczne, a Loki pochylił się nad swoim nowym mężem i pocałował go, dopóki kapłan nie zakaszlał, odwracając wzrok.

Loki posadził wiele roślin i opiekował się ogromnym ogrodem za chatką. Krzewami róż i grządkami ziół oraz wieloma rzędami wszystkiego, co miało piękne kwiaty. Jego mama, Frigga, zawsze utrzymywała idealny ogród, a on lubił pracować z ziemią. Nie wymagała magii, tylko wiedzy, miłości oraz odrobina szczęścia.

-Anthony, kochanie?- zawołał Loki któregoś dnia, strzepując ziemię z rąk, zanim wstał by odszukać męża.- Zechciałbyś przyjść do ogrodu? Moje róże właśnie rozkwitły, choć zobacz.

-Oczywiście, że chcę zobaczyć- odparł Tony, podnosząc wzrok znad miejsca w którym pracował przy starym zegarze, który zwykle wisiał na ścianie. Zdjął okulary.- Mógłbyś proszę mi tylko pomóc wstać?

Loki pomógł ukochanemu z łatwością wstać i dotrzeć na zewnątrz, wciąż tak silny jak wiele lat temu, nawet jeśli jego twarz wskazywała na podeszły wiek. Bóg pocałował Tony'ego, gdy bezczelny geniusz skomentował, jak nowe okulary Lokiego sprawiły, że wyglądał jak bibliotekarz i, niech Starka _piekło_ pochłonie, ale zawsze go coś ciągnęło do bibliotekarzy.

-Jesteś niepoprawny, ukochany.- Loki posadził Tony'ego na ławce.- Mężczyzna w twoim wieku, prawie siedemdziesięcioletni a wciąż pożądający bibliotekarza.

-Tylko tego _bibliotekarza-_ drażnił się Tony. Loki znów go pocałował.

Każde popołudnie w ciepłe dni spędzali w ogrodzie, Loki na kolanach na gołej ziemi, a Tony z zamkniętymi oczami rozkoszujący się słońcem z kocem na kolanach, siedząc na huśtawce w ogrodzie. Gdy Loki kończył, szli na wieczorny spacer wzdłuż plaży, trzymając się za ręce, dzieląc się lodami i zbierając muszle, gdy słońce zachodziło nad wodą.

Tak długo czekali na tego rodzaju szczęście i teraz wszystko było idealne.

A przynajmniej… idealne przez kilka lat.

Bo to nie mogło trwać wiecznie, prawda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 29.03.2020r.


	8. ROZDZIAŁ 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE OD AUTORA!:
> 
> **_Główna postać umiera_**
> 
> (Z góry przepraszam)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> OSTRZEŻENIE OD RAMZI:
> 
> **_Tu jest smutno… tak… BARDZO_**

Lekarz Tony'ego miał złe wieści.

Zbyt dużo stresu przez zbyt wiele lat w zbroi nieodwracalnie uszkodziły mu serce. Zniszczenia innych narządów spowodowane latami niewłaściwego odżywiania oraz normalną psychiczną i fizyczną śmiercią, kiedy zmuszał się do granic możliwości we wszystkim, co robił. Uszkodzenie wątroby spowodowane alkoholizmem. Zatrucie palladem, które, jak myśleli, wyeliminowali lata temu, zmieniło się w nowotwór w jego kościach.

Iron Man się rozpadał.

Lekarz chciał podać im przypuszczalny termin, ale Tony powiedział mu, żeby się tym nie przejmował.

Loki po prostu pocałował go w czoło. Wyszli w milczeniu z gabinetu lekarskiego, wracając do domu ze splecionymi dłońmi, kierując się do ogrodu, by usiąść przy kilku ostatnich ciepłych promieniach słońca.

To była jeszcze jedna rzecz, z którą musieli się razem zmierzyć. Jeszcze jedna rzecz na liście rzeczy do pokonania.

Przez pierwszy rok nie musieli nawet myśleć o _ostateczności,_ ale w końcu zostali do tego zmuszeni. Ponieważ chociaż życie nie zmieniło się od razu, gdy tylko zaczęło się zmieniać… Robiło to zdecydowanie za szybko.

Ich sielankowe wieczorne spacery wzdłuż brzegu powoli stawały się mniej sielankowe, kiedy Loki pchał wózek Tony'ego wzdłuż promenady. Zamienili lody dla smakoszy na miękkie desery, aby Tony mógł łatwiej je jeść. Wracali do domu wcześniej niż zwykle, ponieważ Tony’emu szybciej robiło się zimno.

Miliarder zaczął coraz więcej spać, a Loki z jeszcze większą łatwością przenosił go do łóżka, przykrywając ich obu kocami i drzemiąc obok kochanka przez wiele godzin. Zawsze trzymał Tony’ego mocno przy piersi.

Wkrótce Loki spędzał mniej czasu na zewnątrz, a więcej siedział przy stole i patrzył, jak Tony składa na nowo wszelkie urządzenia elektryczne, które padły ofiarą jego majsterkowania. Teraz było to jednak mniej relaksujące, a bardziej frustrujące, ponieważ ręce miliardera drżały w takim stopniu, że z trudem używał swoich narzędzi.

Potem pojawiły się nieprzyjemne rozmowy o tym, co zrobić z wciąż znacznymi zasobami Tony'ego. Razem wybrali kilka organizacji charytatywnych, aby przeznaczyć na nie duże kwoty pieniężne. Założyli fundusz stypendialny, aby zachęcić studentów do kontynuowania nauki, a potem zaciekle się kłócili o nalegania Tony'ego na pozostawienie większości z pieniędzy Lokiemu.

-Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy, Anthony- wykłócał się Loki.- Gdy odejdziesz, na Ziemi i tak nie będzie już nic, czego bym chciał.

Tony odpowiedział natychmiast:

-No cóż, będziesz żył o wiele dłużej niż ja byłbym wstanie, więc nie zaszkodzi zaoszczędzić miliony dolarów na funduszu na czarną godzinę. Musisz _kupować_ jedzenie, Loki, nie możesz go teleportować ze sklepów! Przestań być niedorzeczny!

Loki opuścił wściekły dom. Tony siedział na wózku inwalidzkim, wpatrując się w papiery ze łzami w oczach.

Kłótnie nigdy nie trwały dłużej niż kilka godzin. Loki wracał do domu, żeby mieć dość czasu, by ugotować coś dla męża. Pozwalali sobie na swoją ulubioną wspólną wieczorną kąpiel w gorącej wodzie. Loki wiedział, że łagodziło to chroniczny ból Tony'ego i pozwoliło im być blisko, tak blisko, zanim nadszedł czas zabrać męża do łóżka. Później leżeli jeszcze bliżej siebie przez całą noc.

Pewnego jesiennego dnia, gdy wiatry stawały się coraz zimniejsze, Loki wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz, by zebrać kilka ostatnich kwiatów, chcąc nadać domowi nieco koloru. Tony prawie wypchnął go przez drzwi, mówiąc, że potrzebuje drzemki, a jego mąż na pewno potrzebuje trochę powietrza. Drażnił się z nim. Mówił, że Loki zaczyna być blady, a to nigdy dobrze na nim nie wyglądało.

Więc bóg położył kochanka na kanapie, okrywając kocami jego nogi, żeby się ogrzał, a później spędził trochę czasu w swoim pięknym ogrodzie, przesuwając ziemię między palcami i pozwalając sobie na uśmiech po raz pierwszy od wielu dni.

Tony zasnął na kanapie, słońce wpadające przez okno ogrzewało go.

I w promieniach popołudniowego słońca miliarder śnił.

**ᴥ**

_Była wysoka i miała blond włosy. Całkowicie piękna i zupełnie nieznana._

_-Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd moje sny dotyczyły kobiet- powiedział Tony z uśmieszkiem, po czym zatrzymał się zaskoczony. Jego głos brzmiał inaczej… Był mocniejszy. Dźwięczał tenorem z młodszych lat. Nie był cichym szeptem, którym stał się ostatnio.- Oh, miła odmiana!- Spojrzał w dół na trzydziestoletniego siebie: silne nogi, wyrobione pracą mięśnie, brak szpecących blizn od reaktora łukowego czy lat walki.- Przypuszczam, że to sprawiedliwe, że przynajmniej jestem młody w moich snach, prawda?_

_Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego pogodnie._

_-Anthony Laufeyson._

_-To ja.- Tony poczuł tę samą dumę, którą zawsze czuł, kiedy ludzie wymawiali jego pełne imię i nazwisko._

_-Chciałabym opowiedzieć ci historię- powiedziała kobieta z jakiegokolwiek powodu cicho. A ponieważ sny nie muszą mieć sensu, Tony skinął głową, idąc krótką ścieżką, by usiąść obok niej na huśtawce._

_-Jest taka stara nordycka legenda- zaczęła.- Mówi o dwóch Bratnich Duszach, szukających się nawzajem. Po drodze doświadczyły tyle bólu, że były bliskie `utraty wiary, że posiadają Bratnie Dusze. Gotowi zrezygnować z miłości. Ale kiedy w końcu się odnaleźli, ich uczucia płonęły tak jasno, że sami bogowie byli o nie zazdrośni i nawet śmierć nie mogła zniszczyć ich więzi. Widząc siłę ich miłości, bóstwa sięgnęły w dół i zabrały ich dusze z ziemi. Umieścili je jako najjaśniejsze gwiazdy na niebie. Wtedy każdy, kto zobaczył ich światło, wiedział, że nawet śmierć nie może rozdzielić prawdziwej więzi. Że prawdziwa miłość będzie trwać wiecznie._

_Tony dotknął Znaku na ramieniu, a emocje ścisnęły mu gardło. Kobieta znów się uśmiechnęła._

_-Czy wierzysz w Bratnie Dusze, Anthony?_

_-Oczywiście, że tak- odpowiedział stanowczo.- Absolutnie. Mój mąż, moja Bratnia Dusza, jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła. Bez niego byłbym niczym._

_-Boli cię, wiedząc, że musisz go zostawić, prawda?- Tony odwrócił wzrok. Ogarnęła go fala smutku._

_-Nigdy nie chciałbym narażać go na ból związany z utratą Bratniej Duszy._

_-Ale on ci to zrobił- zauważyła.- Kilka razy, prawda?_

_-To już nie ma znaczenia. Ja dam sobie z tym radę. Nie chcę, żeby on musiał- odpowiedział uparcie Tony.- Przeszedł już dostatecznie wiele, nigdy nie chciałbym, żeby stracił i mnie._

_Piękna kobieta wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć jego czoła._

_-Uważałeś się za przeklętego od dnia swoich narodzin, prawda? Nieznany Znak, Bratnia Dusza, która zadawała ci tyle bólu. Życie pełne przeszkód i komplikacji, bez względu na to co próbowałeś zrobić.- Tony pokiwał głową, a kobieta wyszeptała:- Uwierz mi, kiedy ci powiem, Anthony Laufeyson, że od dziś jesteś błogosławiony?_

_Kobieta pocałowała go w czoło i zniknęła w błysku światła tak czystego, że mężczyznę zabolały oczy._

_Tony zmarszczył brwi po jej odejściu i potarł płonący pocałunek na czole, zastanawiając się nad nagłym słodkim zapachem róż._

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

-Anthony, kochanie.- Loki ukląkł przy łóżku, mocno trzymając dłoń Bratniej Duszy.

-Idź do ogrodu- wymruczał Tony.- Przestań się kręcić pod nogami. Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.

Loki ugryzł się w język i zdołał się uśmiechnąć, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z czoła Tony'ego. Odkąd tydzień temu miliarder obudził się z drzemki, skarżąc się na ból głowy, jego zdrowie szybko zaczęło się pogarszać, a Loki wiedział, że go traci.

-Róże wytrzymają jeszcze jeden dzień- odpowiedział cicho.- Chcę z tobą zostać.

Tony zdołał podnieść brew w bladym cieniu swojej zwyczajowej figlarności.

-Dlaczego hodujesz róże? Kochasz je, ale dlaczego aż tak bardzo? Nie pamiętam, żebyś mi o tym kiedyś opowiadał.

-Ogród różany mojej mamy w Asgardzie to coś, o czym można pisać wiersze i pieśni- wyjaśnił Loki ze smutnym uśmiechem.- Więc hoduję je również tutaj, na Ziemi. Nie tak piękne jak jej, ale to mi wystarcza.

-Twoja mama, Frigga- wymamrotał Tony.- Prawda?- Loki obserwował go z ciekawością.

-Tak. Frigga. Dlaczego pytasz?

-Hmmm.- Tony miał trudności z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu, a Loki wstrzymał oddech. _On znika zbyt szybko,_ pomyślał.- Pozwól mi się zobaczyć- wyszeptał słabo zamiast odpowiedzi. Ledwo słyszalna prośba.

-Słucham, kochanie?- Loki pochylił się bliżej.- Co powiedziałeś?

Tony usiłował otworzyć oczy.

-Pozwól mi cię zobaczyć. Pozbądź się tej iluzji.

-Ależ, Anthony, oboje jesteśmy starzy, nie muszę…

-Pokaż mi ten śliczny tyłeczek, za który wyszłam za mąż- nalegał Tony, machając ręką. Brzmiał tak bardzo jak dawny Tony, że Loki nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Krótkim ruchem nadgarstka zdjął iluzję starego mężczyzny, pozostawiając go równie wysokiego i młodego, jaki zawsze był. Z długimi czarnymi włosami na ramionach, jasnozielonymi oczami i idealnie czystą skórą.

-Ah, tutaj jesteś.- Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Loki pochylił się, by go delikatnie pocałować.

-Czy chciałbyś, żebym ciebie również zmienił? Moglibyśmy być młodzi na jeden dzień razem- powiedział z lubieżnym mrugnięciem bóg.- Z pewnością jest _coś,_ co moglibyśmy zrobić z naszym popołudniem, hm?

Tony zaśmiał się tak mocno, aż zaczął kaszleć.

-Może wyglądałbym młodo, ale nadal nie miałbym energii, by cię rozerwać tak jak bym tego pragnął, więc może nie dzisiaj.

Loki skinął głową, jeszcze mocniej ściskając dłoń Tony'ego.

-Oczywiście kochanie, innego dnia.

-Dasz sobie radę?- zapytał Tony po chwili.- Po moim odejściu?

-Proszę, nie mówmy o tym, Anthony, nie mogę…- Loki potrząsnął głową.- Nie mogę o tym rozmawiać. Nie pytaj mnie o to.

-Krąg życia, Simba- nadeszła odpowiedź, a Loki przewrócił oczami, słysząc kolejne odniesienie do filmu, które ledwo rozumiał.- Mówię tylko...

- _Nie mogę!-_ Głos Lokiego był pełen paniki. Dźwięk, który Tony słyszał zaledwie kilka razy przez wszystkie spędzone razem lata.- Anthony, nie mogę. Nie każ mi o tym mówić! Po prostu _nie dam rady!_

-Nie dasz rady o tym rozmawiać?

-Nie, nie dam rady _bez ciebie!-_ Loki przycisnął dłoń ukochanego do piersi, tuż nad swoim Znakiem.- _Czuję_ cię, kochanie. Czuję, jak mi się _wymykasz_ i to mnie zabija. Każdy oddech, każde bicie twojego serca, Anthony, czuję, jak się ode mnie oddalasz i wiem, że nie dam rady...

Po tych słowach łzy zaczęły płynąć po policzkach boga, który opuścił głowę na pierś Tony'ego. Ramiona trzęsły mu się od wstrzymywania płaczu.- Nie mogę tego zrobić- zadławił się.- Nie dam rady.

-Przeszedłem to samo co najmniej pięć razy, kiedy ty umierałeś.- Słowa Tony'ego były żartobliwe, ale jego dłoń drżała w ciemnych włosach Lokiego, kiedy ją położył na głowie ukochanego.- Możesz poradzić sobie ten jeden raz z moją.

-Jesteś silniejszy ode mnie, Anthony. Jesteś lepszym człowiekiem, niż ja kiedykolwiek mógłbym mieć nadzieję być. Nie przetrwam tego. Nie _chcę_ tego przeżyć. Nie chcę, nie...

-Ciii. Już, cichutko, Lo.- Jedyne zdrobnienie, jakiego Tony kiedykolwiek użył. Jedyny przydomek, jaki kiedykolwiek nadał Lokiemu, narzekając, że nie było po prostu słodkiego sposobu na skrócenie asgardzkiego imienia, a to tylko wywołało teraz więcej łez w oczach Lokiego.- Przepraszam, że o tym wspomniałem. Przykro mi. Nie mówmy o tym. Zamiast tego, może być dla mnie zaśpiewał?

-Słu- słucham?- Bóg otarł niedbale twarz i podniósł dłonie Tony'ego do ust.- Co powiedziałeś?

-Zaśpiewaj dla mnie- nalegał Tony.- Nie śpiewałeś naszej piosenki od wieków. Zrób to dla mnie teraz.

-Oh. _Oh,_ oczywiście kochanie. Dla Ciebie wszystko.

Loki przysunął się tak blisko łóżka, jak tylko mógł, nie narażając delikatnego ciała Tony'ego. Pocałował go długo i namiętnie, a potem pochylił się, by zaśpiewać prosto do ucha ukochanego. Jego niski głos był silny jak zawsze, a znajome słowa uciekały mu z ust. Melodia wirowała w powietrzu między nimi.

Śpiewał, aż Tony znów się uśmiechnął, aż łzy wyschły im w oczach. Śpiewał, gdy Tony splótł ich palce i przeniósł je bliżej serca, szepcząc, jak bardzo kocha Lokiego.

Śpiewał, aż uścisk Tony'ego się poluźnił, dopóki jego oddech nie zwolnił i nie zatrzymał się całkowicie. Dopóki miarowe bicie serca pod jego dłonią nie ucichło.

A potem bóg oszustw upadł na kolana i wrzasnął z bólu, gdy jego życiowe światło zaczęło przygasać, aż po chwili zgasło całkowicie, a głęboki błękit jego Znaku zmienił kolor na biały.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie łzy proszę zostawić w komentarzach lub w postaci kudos'a (najlepiej oba xD) ^-^ Mam nadzieję, że będzie ich dużo 😈😈😈
> 
> Następny rozdział: 04.04.2020r.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ 9

Zielone oczy Lokiego otworzyły się, gdy wstało słońce, i zamknął je ponownie z przekleństwem.

Nigdy więcej nie chciał widzieć wschodu słońca.

Po tylu tygodniach nie było nawet odrobinę łatwiej. Miał przed sobą tylko perspektywę dni bez Anthony'ego u swojego. Łóżko było za duże, przytulny dom nagle zrobił się wręcz klaustrofobiczny, a ogród różany po prostu stał się nienawistny w całym swoim pięknie.

Chciał ukryć się w domu i nigdy z niego nie wyjść.

Chciał spalić chatkę do gołej ziemię i krzyczeć, aż zedrze głos.

Chciał tylko, żeby to… przestało.

Chciał, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

_Róże._

Ostry zapach dotarł do nosa Lokiego. Bóg zmarszczył brwi. W ułamku sekundy zmienił piżamy na swój zwyczajowy strój i przeteleportował się z sypialni do kuchni. Kto, do diabła, śmiał przerwać jego żałobę? Kto byłby na tyle _bezczelny,_ żeby mu przeszkadzać?

Huśtawka w ogrodzie się poruszała. W następnej sekundzie Loki przed nią stanął.

_-Mamo.-_ Tygodnie smutku wyciągnęły z jego głosu wszelkie emocje, nawet jeśli był zaszokowany, widząc Friggę w swoim ogrodzie.- Minęło… trochę czasu.

-Dziesięciolecia, mój synu.- Piękne oczy kobiety wypełniły się łzami, gdy tylko go zobaczyła i wyciągnęła rękę do czarnowłosego.- _Och,_ tak bardzo cierpisz, Loki, nie mogę tego znieść. Och, syneczku. Chodź tutaj.

Loki zignorował wyciągnięte ręce, wzmiankę o swoim żalu i usiadł obok niej na ławce, przełykając gulę w gardle. Zaczął poruszać huśtawką.

-Co cię sprowadza do mojego ogrodu, mamo? Udało mi się żyć prawie czterdzieści lat bez żadnych psot, więc co mogłem zrobić, żeby ściągnąć na siebie wzrok Asgardu?

-Nie _“wzrok Asgardu”-_ poprawiła łagodnie Frigga.- Wzrok _matki._ Tak dawno nie było cię w domu. Być może nadszedł czas, abyś…

-Asgard nie jest moim domem. Nie był nim od wieków. To jest teraz mój dom. Tutaj, gdzie…- Lokiemu załamał się głos. Wzdrygnął się, gdy Frigga sięgnęła do niego.- Tutaj, gdzie _my_ mieszkaliśmy razem.

-Pochowali go jak bohatera, wiesz?- Frigga przywołała gazetę sprzed tygodnia. Cała pierwsza strona była poświęcona śmierci miliardera, byłego Iron Mana, Anthony’ego Edwarda Starka.- Postawili mu pomnik w parku. Dali medal Honoru. Wszystko, na co zasłużył.

Loki nie sięgnął po gazetę. Już ją czytał.

To były długie strony.

Nekrolog dla Tony'ego Starka, dla Iron Mana. Każdy bohater miał coś do powiedzenia: ludzie dzielili się historiami, rysowali, tworzyli filmy w hołdzie superbohatera. W artykułach mówiono, że miliony opłakują jego śmierć. Że świat wyglądałby kompletnie inaczej, gdyby nie pojawienie się Iron Man. Że nic już nie będzie takie same po jego odejściu.

-Tak- powiedział gorzko bóg.- Ludzie czekali, aż zniknie, zanim postanowili sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co dla nich zrobił. Nieważne, że jego przyjaciele go porzucili, wypędzili z miasta, wyrzucili jak śmieci sprzed tygodnia. Byłem na... pogrzebie. To było _ohydne.-_ Loki zadrwił ze słowa.- To nie był pogrzeb, to był cyrk medialny. Wszyscy tam byli, żeby dać się sfotografować. Że rzekomo go opłakują.

-Nie wiedzieli o waszym związku, prawda?- zapytała Frigga.- Nie poszedłeś tam jako ty, prawda?

-Nie, poszedłem jako…- Bóg machnął ręką, ponownie przybierając twarz starego mężczyzny, a potem z powrotem do zwykłego siebie.- Nawet ta cholerna rudowłosa kobieta-szpieg mnie nie rozpoznała, chociaż jestem pewien, że jestem jednym z jej najmniej ulubionych ludzi. I nie, nikt nie wiedział o Anthonym i mnie. To był tylko nasz sekret. Dla nas, żeby o nim wiedzieć i trzymać dla siebie, a nie dla nich, by go zniszczyli i wykorzystali. Chociaż niemal chciałbym, żeby to zrobili. Żebym mógł zobaczyć ich wyraz twarzy, gdy wdeptuję ich głowy w ich własną hipokryzję.

-Tak szybko stałeś się ponownie małostkowy i mściwy, mój synu?- zapytała smutno Frigga.- Od tak?

-Mamo. Nic mi nie zostało.- Loki odchylił głowę do tyłu, kładąc ją na huśtawce.- Teraz, gdy zniknęło moje światło, nie pozostaje mi już nic innego, jak wrócić do sztuczek, psot i magii. Do wędrówki bez celu po wszechświecie przez kolejne tysiąclecia. _Oczywiście,_ że znów zaczynam być małostkowy i mściwy. Szczerze mówiąc, to właśnie robię najlepiej. Nie chcę nic czuć. Ale jeśli _muszę_ coś poczuć, przynajmniej niech to będzie…- Czarnowłosy machnął rękami w powietrzu i pozwolił, by jego głos ucichł.

-Czy mogę opowiedzieć ci historię?

-Nie jestem dzieckiem- odpowiedział chłodno bóg.- I nie chcę opowiadania.

Frigga westchnęła.

-Nie, nie jesteś dzieckiem, ale wciąż jesteś moim synem, a ja pocieszę cię tak, jak umiem najlepiej.- Głos załamał się Fridze. Ponownie otworzyła ramiona.- Kołysząc moje dziecko, opowiadając mu historię i śpiewając mu piosenkę, która uspokoi jego…

-Nie śpiewaj- warknął Loki.- Nawet się _nie waż.-_ Zacisnął pięści, pochylając się do przodu i starając się powstrzymać emocje.- Za każdym razem, gdy mi śpiewałeś, mówiąc, że pewnego dnia znajdę mojego Świetlistego Ducha? Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, co mam zrobić, kiedy go znowu stracę. Nie waż się śpiewać mi tej piosenki.

-Loki...

-Nie!- krzyknął Loki, kręcąc głową.- Ponieważ w końcu go _znalazłem,_ mamo, i nie mogłem spędzić z nim nawet czterdziestu lat. Czekałem _wieki,_ a otrzymałem tylko połowę jego życia.- Łzy napłynęły do jego oczu boga i zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. Loki nie zadał sobie trudu ich otarcia.- Ale stało się tak, jak powiedziałeś. W końcu znalazłem go i _pokochałem,_ a zaledwie kilka tygodni temu przytuliłem go i zaśpiewałem mu do snu.- Głos Lokiego w końcu się załamał, a on zakrył twarz dłońmi.- Śpiewałem, dopóki nie poczułem, że jego wewnętrzne światło zgasło całkowicie. A teraz spójrz, gdzie jestem. Znowu _sama._ Co mam teraz zrobić? Gdzie mam podróżować? Jaki jest w ogóle sens podróży, kiedy nie ma niczego, _nikogo,_ kogo mógłbym nazwać domem? Kiedy nie mam gdzie wrócić? Mamo, jak mam z tym żyć? Moje światło zgasło i jeśli będę musiał ponownie usłyszeć tę piosenkę, mógłbym… mógłbym…

Tym razem Loki nie opierał się, gdy Frigga przyciągnęła go do siebie. Bogini sama płakała, gdy jej najmłodszy syn szlochał w jej ramionach, wtulając się w nią i trzęsąc się z bólu.

-Zatem tylko historia.- wyszeptała niepewnie Frigga.- Połóż głowę na moich kolanach, kochanie. Tak jak kiedyś.- Przesunęła palcami przez włosy Lokiego, próbując znaleźć słowa, które by go pocieszyły. -Teraz... teraz słuchaj uważnie, mój synu. 

_-Jest spisana-_ zaczęła Frigga- _pewna stara legenda o dwóch Bratnich Duszach, próbujących się odnaleźć. Jedno z nich podróżowało po nieboskłonie wszystkich światów i wymiarów, szukając swojej drugiej połówki. Szukając tego, którego duch świeciłby tak jasno, że byłby w stanie go odnaleźć nawet na przestrzeni wieków. Szukając tego, który dałby mu miejsce do nazywania domem. Minęły lata, a nawet stulecia, aż pewnego dnia Podróżnik wreszcie spotkał tego, który zabłysnął. Tego, którego duch płonął w jego piersi świętym światłem. Spotkał Światło. Ale nawet po tak długim oczekiwaniu, czas nie był dla nich odpowiedni i musieli się rozstać. Ale ponieważ zostali sobie przeznaczeni, spotkali się ponownie nad brzegiem wielkiego jeziora.- Kobieta otarła łzy z policzków Lokiego._

_-A kiedy ich dusze w końcu się połączyły-_ kontynuowała po chwili cicho.- _Kiedy ich więź w końcu zaiskrzyła, to paliła się tak jasno i tak czysto, że nawet bogowie zachwycali się ich miłością. Więc kiedy wewnętrzne światło zaczęło przygasać, bogowie postanowili zainterweniować. Zarówno Światło jak i Podróżnika umieścili na niebie jako jedną gwiazdę, aby mogli razem wędrować przez wieczność. I co kilka dziesięcioleci, kiedy gwiazda przelatuje nad Midgardem, przypomina wszystkim, że czysta, doskonała miłość jest możliwa i że ani czas, ani przestrzeń czy nawet śmierć nie mogą rozerwać prawdziwej więzi Bratnich Dusz._

Loki słuchał, kiedy kolejne łzy spływały mu po twarzy, i przygryzał wargę, żeby nie krzyczeć. Historia tak bliska, że zarówno uspokoiła go, ale również zniszczyła jego serce.

-Mój synu.- Frigga podniosła go delikatnie, aż bóg usiadł prosto, i przyłożyła dłonie do jego policzków.- Tak długo wierzyłeś, że jesteś przeklęty. Przeklęty, by nigdy nie znaleźć swojej Bratniej Duszy. Przeklęty, aby nigdy nie zaznać pokoju. Przeklęty, żeby wędrować samotnie po tych wszystkich światach i wymiarach. Ale uwierz mi teraz, Loki Laufeyson, kiedy mówię, że od dziś jesteś błogosławiony.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło, a potem zniknęła w błysku czystego światła, pozostawiając za sobą ostry zapach zbyt wielu róż.

Loki siedział tam przez długi czas, wpatrując się w swój ogród, nie chcąc opuścić ciepłego wspomnienia swojej matki na rzecz zimnego, pustego domu. Wciąż zbyt świadom straty i pełen bólu z powodu tej historii, z powodu rozmowy o Anthonym. Musiał wyrazić słowami smutek, który zalał jego duszę.

Przez chwilę myślał o opuszczeniu Ziemi, udaniu się za mamą z powrotem do Asgardu i zatraceniu się w znajomym świecie na kilka stuleci, aż to wszystko przestanie go boleć.

Ale nie mógł znieść myśli o opuszczeniu domu. Spaniu w innym miejscu, niż łóżko, które ze sobą dzielili. Gotowaniu w innym miejscu niż _ich_ kuchnią. Więc z ciężkim westchnieniem zmusił się do powrotu do osamotnionej chatki, gotów przejść ponownie przez proces przygotowywania i jedzenia, choćby po to, żeby znów poczuł bliskość Tony'ego.

Sięgnął do lodówki po jajka, zastanawiając się, czy mleko jeszcze się nie zepsuło, gdy zaskoczył go głos.

-Um, robisz śniadanie? Mogę… Mogę też coś zjeść?

Loki upuścił pojemnik z jajkami, rozbijając je i ochlapując całą podłogę, żeby się odwrócić i…

Loki zaczął się gapić.

-Anthony- sapnął czarnowłosy, a jego kolana prawie się poddały.- _A-Anthony?_

Tony przeczesał dłońmi całą głowę ciemnych, odstających włosów, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

-Hej, Lo.- Brunet uśmiechnął się szerzej do siebie, gdy spojrzał w dół na swoją nagą pierś. Żadnych blizn od reaktora łukowego. Żadnych uszkodzeń nerwów po tylu latach bycia rzucanym o wszystko w zbroi. Jego plecy były mocne i proste, dłonie stabilne, wizja idealna.- Sprawdź mnie. Znowu mam trzydzieści lat.

-Jak to jest…- Loki przełknął ślinę, powstrzymując chęć krzyczenia.- Anthony, _pochowałem_ cię. Co ty tu robisz?

-Pamiętam, jak zasypiałem w sypialni i słuchałem, jak dla mnie śpiewałeś- powiedział powoli Tony.- A potem obudziłem się w ogrodzie różanym z twoją mamą… Friggą. Przyszła do mnie we śnie raz. Tydzień przed… zanim ja…- Miliarder potrząsnął głową, gdy Lokim wstrząsnęły dreszcze.- Tydzień przed tym wszystkim. Widziałem ją jeszcze raz, ale tym razem ją poznałem.

-Co ci powiedziała?- zapytał Loki, wciąż się gapiąc. Był pewny, że widzi ducha. Że smutek go pokonał i jego umysł go oszukuje.- Moja mama. Czego… Czego ona chciała?

-Poprosiła mnie, żebym obserwował jej róże, kiedy ona będzie odwiedzała syna. To wszystko, co powiedziała. Wędrowałem więc przez ogród i jestem pewien, że zniknęła tylko na kilka minut? Ale potem obudziłem się w naszym łóżku. Od tak.

-Nie rozumiem… Jak to jest…- Loki syknął i złapał się za klatkę piersiową, gdy zaczęła płonąć żywym ogniem, zrywając koszulę, by spojrzeć na swój Znak, który znów miał granatowy kolor.- Mój Znak.- Spojrzał na niebieski napis.- Moja Bratnia Dusza. To naprawdę _ty._

-To… naprawdę ja.- Tony przestąpił z nogi na nogi, kładąc rękę na swoim Znaku.- Frigga opowiedziała mi historię, legendę czy coś, o dwóch Bratnich Duszach, które zamieniono w gwiazdy, ponieważ…

-...ich miłość płonęła tak czysto, że bogowie nie mogli znieść widoku ich rozłąki- dokończył Loki, a Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Też ją słyszałeś, co? Odniosłem dziwne wrażenie, że mówiła o nas.

-Wyobrażam to sobie- zgodził się Loki. Zamilkli, nie mogąc oderwać od siebie oczu.

-Nienawidzę zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby, zwłaszcza _takiemu_ koniowi, ale…- Po minucie Loki rozłożył ręce w oszołomieniu.- Anthony, nie rozumiem…

-Żadnych ale- przerwał Tony.- Zajmiemy się później szczegółami technicznymi. Znowu mam trzydzieści lat, mężu, i czuję się po prostu _cudownie._

Loki podniósł wzrok. Jego zielone oczy spotkały ciemnobrązowe Tony'ego, kiedy łakomie oglądały jego ciało.

_-Trzydzieści._ Czyli o piętnaście lat mniej, niż kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy- zauważył Tony z naciskiem.- Więc może później zastanówmy się co i jak się stało, a teraz… wiesz, _carpe diem._

-Do czego zmierzasz, Anthony?- zapytał Loki, uśmiechając się tym piekielnym _uśmiechem,_ który sprawiał, że ciśnienie Tony'ego gwałtownie wzrastało.

-Chodź, Bratnia Duszo- namawiał Tony, wyciągając nęcąco rękę.- Pokaż mi trochę magii. Serce mi bije, więc dobrze je wykorzystajmy. Jest około tysiąca rzeczy, o których możemy porozmawiać później, ale jak na razie…- Tony rzucił Lokiemu swój najlepszy łobuzerski uśmiech, przygryzając dolną wargę w oczekiwaniu, aż bóg zacznie się do niego zbliżać, również wyciągając do niego rękę.

-Moja miłości. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to prawda...

Iskry przeskoczyły między ich dłońmi. Widoczny piorun elektryczny łukiem pokonał kilka cali, rozdzielając ich i znikając w powietrzu.

Ciemne oczy Tony'ego wyrażały zaskoczenie. Loki uśmiechnął się i machnął palcami, pozwalając, by energia zakręciła się i zniknęła między nimi.

-To naprawdę ty.- Bóg podszedł bliżej, skracając dystans, aby spleść razem ich palce, kiedy energia mruczała i iskrzyła.- Moja Bratnia Dusza. Moje wewnętrzne światło. Znalazłem cię ponownie. Znowu jesteś moim domem.

-Próbujesz mnie doprowadzić do płaczu?- zapytał Tony, a Loki ponownie się uśmiechnął, wyciągając rękę, by otrzeć łzy spływające już po twarzy ukochanego.- Ponieważ wolałbym, żebyś mnie po prostu uwiódł.

Loki zanucił kilka taktów ich piosenki i pstryknął palcami, teleportując ich nie “gdzieś” do sypialni, ale dokładnie na łóżko. Tony zaczął się śmiać. Całkowicie, bogato, wspaniale i był to najsłodszy dźwięk, jaki bóg kiedykolwiek słyszał.

_-Mój Świetlisty Duchu-_ wyszeptał Loki.

_-Podniebny Podróżniku-_ odparł równie cicho Tony.- Zaśpiewaj dla mnie naszą piosenkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Został już tylko epilog przed nami i pożegnamy się z Piosenką Lokiego ^-^ Do zobaczenia za tydzień ^-^
> 
> Następny rozdział: 12.04.2020r.
> 
> Ps. Już zadecydowałam jaki one-shot będzie za dwa tygodnie ^-^ moja podpowiedź to: _"suknia"_ 😂


	10. ROZDZIAŁ 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dotarliśmy do końca... Miłego czytania, dziękuję za wszelkie łzy, z chęcią przyjmę wiecej w przyszłości ^-^
> 
> Again big thanks to [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight) for giving me permission to translate their beautiful work :D

_Wiele, wiele lat później..._

* * *

-Phillip, odłóż tę starą książkę i chodź tu przywitać naszych nowych sąsiadów! Chłopcy, bardzo was przepraszam za niego- powiedziała łagodnie słodka i pełna wigoru pani Lynn.- Ubiegłej nocy widział kometę i zagrzebał się po _łokcie_ w książkach próbując zbadać, którą z nich widział.

-Znalazłem!- Phillip Lynn zbiegł po schodach, machając starą, grubą księgą.- Spójrzcie na to, chłopcy. Powinno was to zainteresować. Kometa, która pojawiła się wczoraj wieczorem, nazywa się…- przesunął palcem po stronie.- …Podróżnik. Pojawia się raz na pięćdziesiąt lat. Najstarsza historia, która o niej opowiada, to nordycka legenda, którą znalazłem. Coś o bogu, który mógł chodzić między światami, i jego Bratniej Duszy, który miała światło w piersi, które przyciągało boga do domu.- Mężczyzna spojrzał znad okularów na gości.- Oczywiście parafrazuję, ale to urocza historia. I bardzo interesująca, ponieważ kometa została po raz pierwszy zauważona w połowie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, więc mamy na ten temat tylko kilkaset lat informacji. Któregoś dnia pojawiła się na orbicie bez wyraźnego celu czy zamiaru. Nazwali ją z jakiegoś powodu po nordyckiej legendzie, prawdopodobnie przez romantyzm naukowca, który ją odkrył.

-Kochanie, ich to nie interesuje!- skarciła męża Misty i odwróciła się z szerokim uśmiechem.- Dopiero się wprowadziliście, prawda? Nowi sąsiedzi są tacy ekscytujący!

-Tak, proszę pani. Na wzgórzu. Zawsze miałem słabość do tej części świata. Przodkowie i tak dalej.

-Tak, oczywiście. Masz bardzo interesujące nazwisko. _Laufeyson._ Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest to pewnego rodzaju nazwisko boga oszustwa, Lokiego?- wtrącił Phillip.

-Jestem tego świadomy.- Mężczyźni, którzy wyglądali na około trzydzieści lat, wymienili czułe uśmiechy.- Cieszymy się z widoków. Przyjemnie jest przebywać z dala od tej całej technologii. Życie toczy się tu nieco wolniej.

-Rzeczywiście niewiele się tu dzieje. Niewiele się też zmienia na wzgórzach. Lubię sobie wyobrażać, że to miejsce jest takie samo, jak dwieście lat temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się kometa. A nawet kolejne dwieście lat wcześniej.- Phillip wziął filiżankę herbaty, którą podała mu żona i usiadł na kanapie.- A więc to Logan i…

-Anthony.- Tony wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny.- Znajomi nazywają mojego męża po prostu Lo. I wiesz co? Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, bardzo chętnie usłyszałbym legendę o komecie.

-Oh! Doskonale! Oczywiście!- Phillip z podekscytowaniem przekartkował książkę, aż znalazł to, czego szukał.- Tu jest.- Po chwili pan Lynn zaczął czytać poważnym głosem:- Jest zapisane, że w czasach bogów istniała stara legenda o dwóch Bratnich Duszach, szukających siebie nawzajem…

-Naprawdę? Chcesz usłyszeć _tę_ historię?- Loki splótł ich palce, uśmiechając się do męża.- Nie słyszałeś jej wystarczająco dużo razy?

-Cicho, moją ulubioną częścią jest, kiedy Podróżnik znajduje swoje Światło- upomniał Tony, a Loki ścisnął jego dłoń.

-To także moja ulubiona część.

Loki delikatnie potarł swój Znak, przesuwając palcami po ciemnoniebieskich literach, które nigdy więcej nie stały się białe po tym pierwszym i ostatnim okropnym razie wiele lat temu.

Tony przez cały ten czas wyglądał jak trzydziestolatek, młody i bez skazy, tak piękny, dowcipny i sprytny, jak zawsze. Będąc razem, nie postarzeli się nawet o dzień, gdy świat się wokół nich zmieniał.

Co około pięćdziesiąt lat gwiazda, która pojawiła się rano, gdy Tony powrócił, przelatywała nad głowami ludzi. Oni zaś pakowali się i przemieszczali z miejsca w którym mieszkali w następne miejsce. Od Kalifornii po Australię. Niezapomniany czas, który spędzili w Rzymie, potem jeździli jako ranczerzy w Ameryce Południowej. Innym razem nauczali w szkole w Turcji.

Nieważne, gdzie byli czy dokąd poszli, o ile byli _razem_.

Tony śmiał się teraz każdego dnia, przy każdej sztuczce, którą Loki mu pokazywał, a bóg podziwiał rzeczy, które Tony potrafił stworzyć z kilku losowych części i kawałków. Podczas podróży trzymali się małych miasteczek i wiosek. Miejsc, w których mogliby żyć spokojnie, malując, spacerując i majsterkując w garażu.

Kiedy wybuchła ponownie wojna, a świat wokół zaczął się rozpadać, wycofali się w góry. Oboje widzieli dość walki, żeby starczyło do końca ich życia oraz na jeszcze kilka kolejnych lat później.

Kiedy technologia zrobiła tak wiele skoków do przodu, że ludzie mogli już żyć na odległych planetach, Tony zrobił się zazdrosny i zadumany, więc Loki zabrał go na Alfheim. Pokazał mu kwiaty i zwierzęta, z którymi Tony wciąż miał problem, żeby je opisać, oraz stworzenia i ludzi, których brunet nie potrafił nawet pojąć.

Ale zawsze jednak wracali na Ziemię, do jakiejś małej chaty, którą w tym czasie postanowili nazwać domem, aby wspólnie przygotować śniadania, malować, majsterkować oraz spędzać leniwe popołudnia na słońcu.

I każdej nocy, bez względu na to, gdzie byli, Loki obejmował swoją Bratnią Duszę i śpiewał do snu.

Przez te wszystkie lata Tony nigdy nie prosił o tłumaczenie. Nigdy nie dbał o to, co to za słowa. Wystarczyło, że słyszał, jak Loki śpiewa ich piosenkę, a on nucił znajomą melodię, dopóki nie zasnął.

Ale bóg wiedział, co oznaczają te słowa, ponieważ były one w tym samym języku, co starożytne pismo na ramieniu Tony'ego.

To była ta sama piosenka, którą Frigga napisała wiele tysięcy lat temu dla swojego malutkiego dziecka, które adoptowała po wojnie z Lodowymi Olbrzymami.

Była to piosenka tak stara jak sam bóg i równie doskonała jak więź między nimi. Piosenka opowiadająca o historii miłosnej dwóch Bratnich Dusz, które w końcu się odnalazły…

Jedno z nich podróżowało pomiędzy gwiazdami w poszukiwaniu swojej miłości, a drugie zawsze świeciło na tyle jasno, by sprowadzić je do domu.

**ᴥ**

**KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na sam koniec chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy to przeczytali, zostawili kudosa i/lub komentarz ^-^ nie wiem co mogę wam jeszcze powiedzieć oprócz wielkiego DZIĘKUJĘ ZA MOTYWACJĘ 🥰 (Jeśli jesteś tu po tym jak skończyłam to wstawiać, to jest to też podziękowanie do Ciebie😉nie zapomnij zostawić po sobie śladu🥰)
> 
> **_Kocham was_ 🥰 **
> 
> I szczerze? Idźcie i dajcie też kudosa dla oryginału :D bo ja, czytając po raz pierwszy tę pracę, wiedziałam od razu, że zamierzam ją przetłumaczyć ^-^ ona jest po prostu _awwww_ pod każdym względem o jakim mogłam pomyśleć :D
> 
> (Ale dodam jeszcze... kiedy czyta się coś po raz piąty... tak dokładnie, DOKŁADNIE czyta... ~~Miałam już dość tej opowieści w pewnym momencie xD~~ ale i tak uważam, że było warto się pomęczyć, bo to jest naprawdę świetna praca ^-^)
> 
> I wiedzieliście, jakie straty są na tłumaczeniu z angielskiego na polski? Ja się zdziwiłam, kiedy z angielskiego ff 24540 zrobił mi się nagle polski ff 22286 (strata 2 254 słów!), ale, ciekawostka, w angielskim jest 133621 znaków, a w polskim aż 143261 (o 9 640 więcej xD)... taka ciekawostka, której nikt nie potrzebował xD jeszcze jedna? no więc polskie słowo ma średnio 6 (dokładniej 6,428) liter a angielskie tylko 5 (5,445) xD
> 
> Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie w [Everyone Desire It, Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477387)
> 
> ~~Muszę pomyśleć nad kontynuacją któregoś ff, jakiś pomysł którego?~~


End file.
